A Bet's a Bet
by Candified Chaos
Summary: Natsu the school playboy and daredevil has made a bet with his school buds. Natsu had to get naked pictures of the hottest girl in school and show them to his friends. What if Natsu...starts to get feelings for her? But there's something else going on.. something with a blonde haired man. Nalu. I do not own Fairy Tail. No lemons...sorry.
1. Chapter 1

_A little boy, around the age of 5, was playing in the forest alone, well he wasn't alone exactly. Alone meant someone else could've been with him, that wasn't the case here. He was an orphan. Abandoned by his father._

 _He was never mad at his father though, he understood his father had reasons. He had left to protect him. But there wasn't a day that goes by where the little boy didn't miss his father._

 _Suddenly there was sobbing, the sound of someone crying. A girl._

 _The little boy looked around the corner to see a little girl, up against a tree, and her head in her hands._

 _"Hey don't cry.." the little boy said approaching her. The girl wore a little pink dress the front of it now covered in mud. She was sitting on dead grass due to rain not being able to get there._

 _"Wh..o who are you?" the girl asked raising her head. She brought her muddy hand up to her eyes wiping away a tear._

 _"I won't hurt you, don't worry. You shouldn't cry though, I don't like it when people cry." The boy said looking at her. The girl stared into his eyes for a second, she was shaking. Out of fear or out of sadness though?_

 _"No! I wanna cry leave me alone!" the girl demanded before shoving her head back into her hands. Mud speared on her face._

 _"Well if your going to cry you shouldn't be alone, how about we play together instead?" the boy offered holding his hand out. The girl looked up, she wasn't crying anymore. Almost as if her eyes had gone dry. This boy, the boy she had never met before was showing her kindness. A kindness she so yearned for._

 _She grabbed his hand._

000

"Hey check her out," Natsu's tanned friend said looking at a girl in a magazine. Natsu sat on the rock his friend was sitting on and peeked over his shoulder to see a practically nude female, no older then he was in it. He smirked to himself.

Natsu was around 19 and currently at Magnolia's best college. The people he was hanging around at the moment, he wouldn't call them friends exactly. Just people that would talk to him. Not friends. He did have real friends, just not in this college.

Of course he and Cobra (the tanned one) seem to share the same interest with girls. Well in this college Natsu was known as the school player. The hotshot if you will.

He's got quite the reputation, depending on who you are, it could be good or bad.

"Are you guys still looking at that? Geez I'm prettier then her." A silver haired girl said looking over their shoulders. Her name was Angel, well not really, she just adored angels so much she had gotten everyone to call her Angel. To be fair though only Natsu seemed to use his real name. And we cannot forget how full of herself she is.

Of course she is the only girl in a group of guys so of course she was full of herself.

"But do we get to see you in such a skimpy bikini all the time?" Cobra asked raising his eyebrow at her. Cobra has banged her quite a few times, but Natsu has banged her more. He was the kind of guy every girl would want.

"You could if wanted to." Angel said suggestively. Cobra perked up at this. He was quite the pervert himself. Cobra never got bored of the same thing over and over again, Natsu on the other hand did.

Suddenly Natsu's attention was somewhere else. A girl with blonde hair and a book in her face walked past him. She was slim, and tall. Not to mention her giant chest. He caught her eye and she turned to look at him for a split second before putting her gaze back into her book. Her onyx eyes, they were beautiful, and familiar.

"Who's that?" Natsu asked curiously. As she walked closer to the school, out of ears reach.

"That is Lucy Heartfilia, the richest and sexiest girl in college." Racer said walking over to Natsu. Natsu just felt something with her, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. And it's not just because of how hot she was. He felt...some sort of connection with her.

"You got an interest in her Dragneel?" Midnight asked looking over at Natsu. Natsu didn't reply. He didn't feel the need to.

"You know, I heard she's a virgin." Cobra said wiggling his eyebrows at Natsu. Natsu still didn't reply, his gaze kept on the girl who just walked into the school building, not lifting her head from her book again. Though he couldn't see her anymore, he kept staring in the direction she was in before. There was just something about her. Something that compelled Natsu to go near her, to touch her. But he resisted the urge.

"Wanna make a bet?" Angel asked, Natsu perked up at this. Not only was Natsu a playboy, but he was also a daredevil. Meaning he never turned down a bet.

"If you can sleep with her within the next month -you must take naked pictures of her so we know you aren't lying- we'll treat you to an all you can eat buffet." Natsu grinned wickedly at this. Even if he was extremely fit, he loved to eat.

He just didn't always have money on him.

"And if you can't then you must do something for us." Angel stated. Natsu smiled at the challenge. He loved challenges, it made his life interesting.

"You're on." Natsu said and with that he walked into the school.

 **Sorry for the short chapter I didn't know what to do here D:. Anyways yes I've made a new story but I don't know if I'll be updating as quickly as the other ones here. I've got a lot of stuff I must do.**

 **Yessss things.**

 **Not video games...**

 **SHH!**

 **Anyways see yeah later.**


	2. Chapter 2

_"What are you doing here?" The little girl asked noticing that the boy she had met a week ago was in her backyard. Most parents may freak out by this, but her father didn't seem to care. Well he didn't notice was more the reason. He was too busy slaving away in his office, not caring about his daughter._

 _"Well we're friends right? I just wanted make sure you were feeling better." The boy smiled at her. The girl noticed that the boy once again had no parents around him. No siblings with him. Maybe his parents let him do this kind of stuff?_

 _"Friends?" The girl repeated, it sounded more like a question though. She didn't have friends her age, the only friends she had were servants and they were usually too busy to play with her. Having friends like this sounded...foreign to her._

 _"Friends." The boy said giving a toothy grin once again. She smiled back at him._

 _"Friends!"_

 _000_

Natsu looked around the school building, it was like the girl had just vanished. Natsu smiled at the familiar sighting of the building though. It was his second year of college. Honestly he liked college, he just wished he had some actual friends here.

The floor tiles to the main room of the the school were a light shade of pink, meanwhile the edges of the squared tiles were a bright yellow. The colors of their school. There were lots of old banners introducing school activities and welcoming new students to the school, it had been a week since the first day of school though so they must not have taken all this stuff down yet. It was like this last year too, he supposed it would be like this every year. People were always welcoming at this place even after a few weeks of school. On the first day of school this place was filled everyone was smiling though, he didn't remember seeing the blonde haired beauty though. Actually he hasn't seen her at all this week. Weird..

He felt something warm on his back and smiled once again. It was the sunshine coming from the skylight in the roof. He's always loved that skylight, it's always found a way to just may the room seem brighter. More cheerful.

Then he spotted her. She had turned to the right, walking down a hallway with white and black tiles. There were small lights every 5 meters down the hallways but there weren't any doors yet. She was headed towards the dorms. Or the library.

Natsu ran towards her, noticing that she still had a book shoved in her face.

 _Must be a bookworm_ he thought to himself.

When he got closer to her, he started to walk normally. Not wanting it to make it look like he was running after her.

"Hey there," Natsu said casually and leaned on the ground. She continued walking, she even sped up a bit. He stopped where he was and frowned a bit. Girls don't just...ignore him. It was physically impossible!

"I said hey!" Natsu repeated walking back up to her side.

"Hey." She said quietly, it didn't sound like she was shy though. Just annoyed and not wanting to talk to him. Which made Natsu want to talk to her more.

"Do you have a map because I'm getting lost in your eyes." Natsu said smoothly. He enjoyed using pick up lines and girls seem to enjoy getting complimented too so he figured he would try it on this girl. Apparently she wasn't like the other girls.

"Sorry, no map. Why don't you just get lost?" The girl said with only an annoyance motion in her tone of voice. Natsu stood there dumbstruck for a few seconds before deciding that this was a challenge. Natsu always accepts challenges.

"Is it hot in here or is just you?"

"Actually, it's you. Because you just crash and burned."

"Is there something wrong with my eyes because I can't seem to take them off of you."

"There must be something wrong with mine too, I don't see us getting anywhere."

"If I said you had a beautiful body, would you hold it against me?"

"If I said I wanted to check out your ass, would you turn around and walk away?"

"Damn girl you've got a ton of comebacks," Natsu said chuckling at the last one. He then held out his hand and gave her a toothy grin, one that most girls would die for, it didn't even make her blush though.

"I'm Natsu, what's your name?" The girl stared at his hand for a second, actually moving her eyes away from her book.

"Lucy.." The girl, Lucy, said quietly without shaking his hand. This time her voice was quiet because she was annoyed, nor was it because she was shy, it sounded more like she was nervous. Worried.

But not shy.

It confused Natsu.

"Well Lucy, why are you pushing me away then?" Natsu asked raising an eyebrow at her, his grin not disappearing from his face. Lucy slowed down her walking a bit so Natsu could walk beside her. Natsu noticed that as well.

 _That's a sign!_ Natsu told himself in his head.

"Why are you trying to talk to me?" Lucy asked not raising her eyes from her book. Natsu let out a small laugh, Lucy was confused by it though. She didn't remember saying anything funny.

"I asked my question first." Natsu defended in a childish voice as he stuck his tongue out. Lucy rolled her eyes at his childishness, but Natsu could swear he detected a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"Fine, I wasn't 'pushing' you away. But I wanted to read my book. Now answer my question." Lucy demanded and closed her book, not without putting in a bookmark of course...bookmarks are life savers.

"Well you looked lonely since you don't have any friends." Natsu said, Lucy glared at him.

"I have friends."

"Oh really? Where are they?"

"Other schools, and most likely in our dorm studying. I just wanted some fresh air."

"Mhm." Natsu said smirking a little bit. Lucy kept her glare upon him.

"Well if you're going to be like that then I'm just going to leave." Lucy huffed and hurried her pace again.

"Hey wait I'm just playing!" Natsu then grabbed her arm, stopping her from walking. She glared harder at him.

"How about I make it up by buying you a vanilla milkshake tonight at chocolate shop downtown?" Natsu asked watching her eyes pop at the 'vanilla milkshake' part. He didn't know why but he thought she might like that. Must've been because she smelled like vanilla.

"I might be there." Lucy said before walking away, her book in her hands.

Natsu smirked to himself.

 _What a strange girl.._

 **Hey guys! Guess what? I got scolded by my friend! For making an 'inappropriate' story. She kept going on and on about it but you know what? She followed it! xD I don't understand her mind.**

 **Well I don't think it's that inappropriate, and I'm just trying something different so OH WELL.**

 **So you're going to be seeing someone in the next chapter that you may not like :D. Those who've read my other stories probably know who he is...**

 **Anyways see yeah later.**


	3. Chapter 3

_"You'll never catch me!" the little girl called to her new found friend. It's been about a week since they've first met and he's come to her house everyday. The girl always wondered what the little boys parents thought of him coming her. She had asked him once but his eyes had gone cold and distant._

 _She decided not to ask again._

 _"Yes I wil-Oof!" the boy was cut off by tripping over a large rock on the ground, he landed face first. The little girl laughed as she sprinted ahead. They were running around in her father's garden playing tag. Well she said garden but really, it was the size of a person who lived in the country's yard. It was ginormous. There were iron gates all around it (which the boy climbed) and in the middle was a giant marble fountain. There were statues of the Zodiacs all around the fountain, human sized. It wasn't for her father's sake though, the girl's mother loved constellations so her father had got the statues. The statues partially resembled the servants at the mansion. They were also named the same._

 _The little girl smiled at the statues as she ran past the fountain, remembering the joy on her mother's face when they arrived._

 _The split second of not looking ahead caused the little girl to run into somebody._

000

Natsu sat quietly on a stool at the chocolate shop, where he could talk to owner, it was his usual spot. This was one of his favorite places. It was designed like a 60's chocolate shop would be. Red booths, a juke box at the side, the black and white checkered floor. There was even a long table with red stools at it so you could watch the soda jerk work. The soda jerk here was nice especially to Natsu, every once in a while he would give Natsu a free drink for being a good regular. Though it was called a chocolate shop, it didn't exactly sell chocolate. It would be like a restaurant where you could order sweets, burgers, fries. Like a fast food place, but way better.

The best part about the place, surprisingly for Natsu was not the food, but the atmosphere. It was just so...happy. Happy and full. It made him smile, even if he was there alone. Which he wasn't supposed to be.

But apparently she decided not to show up.

"So that girl of yours coming Natsu?" The soda jerk, who's name was Max, asked as he refilled Natsu's coke without asking. Natsu sighed to himself. He really thought she was going to show.

"No I guess not." Natsu said sadly then started to drink out of his coke once again but as he spoke it, the bell above the door rang, the sweet sound echoing in the restaurant, the door opened. Natsu looked back to see Lucy with two other girls, a red head and a bluenette. Lucy didn't look how she looked before though.

For one thing, before she was wearing an ankle long navy skirt with the same coloured long sleeve shirt that revealed nothing. However, now she was wearing an extremely short dark blue skirt along with a white tank top lined with a lighter blue then her skirt. In the middle was the same colour blue that made a giant cross on her shirt. She was also wearing just below the knee high brown boots. In other words she was looking even hotter.

But that wasn't all. She looked happy and excited, not like she did at school.

She was having fun.

"Luce you came!" Natsu said excitedly as he jumped off his stool. Lucy looked over at him and instantly her eyes became cold. Those eyes that were once full of life, gone in an instant.

"Oh yeah...I forgot about you." Lucy said with no emotion, "And what's with 'Luce'?"

"You...you forgot about me?" Natsu pouted ignoring her previous question. He felt as if a giant arrow just stabbed him. He...he was forgotten...by a girl. A GIRL! That doesn't just happen! Like ever!

"Who's that Lu-chan?" the small bluenette asked Lucy.

"Just some weirdo"

Another arrow stabbed him.

"that was stalking me"

Two more this time.

"and tried using some cheesy pick up lines on me."

Three arrows hit him straight in the chest, making him fall over.

"That...I...but..." Natsu just couldn't form a complete sentence. No girl...as ever referred to him as weirdo or a stalker. So he laid on the ground in complete and utter shock.

"Awh Lu-chan look what you did!" the bluenette said crouching down and looked at Natsu. "He is kind of cute you know? In a dorky kind of way."

10 arrows aimed at his head.

"Maybe you should go with him, I mean you made a commitment to him." The red haired one said, it sounded more of a demand to Natsu though. She wasn't like a ginger either, her hair was a bright red. She looked sweet right now but Natsu could tell there was a demon side to her, just by the look in her eyes.

"What? I did not! I said maybe!" Lucy argued but the read head one just ignored her.

"Besides I've seen the pictures of him in your dorm." the moment the red headed one said that, Lucy turned bright red. Natsu on the other hand smirked.

"What? Since when have you been in my dorm?" Lucy yelled at the red haired girl obviously embarrassed.

"Pictures hm~?" Natsu said seductively as he stood up.

"No! Not of you! He just has pink hair too so Erza must've just assumed!" Lucy argued. The red haired girl, who's name was apparently Erza, just shrugged.

"Still, you made a commitment to him so you must go." Erza stated ignoring Lucy's arguments and turned to Natsu "I give you permission to go on a date with her."

Natsu didn't give a second thought as he grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her out the door.

000

"I hate my friends.." Lucy mumbled as she walked beside Natsu on the street. Natsu kept insisting on holding her hand because it was dangerous, he eventually stopped when she punched him in the face.

"Really? Because I love your friends." Natsu said smirking. Lucy glared at him.

"Weren't we supposed to get a milk shake anyways?" Lucy asked noticing that they left the chocolate shop. Natsu shrugged.

"Figured a walk would be more romantic right now~" Natsu said. Lucy sighed. Natsu had literally ran her all the way over the the beach, which was 10 miles away from it. She was exhausted but she wasn't going to show it. Nor was she going to show how much she enjoyed being on the beach right now. It was around 5 p.m. so it was time for the sunset. The sky was full of orange, red, and yellow, reflecting onto the water as tiny waves reached the shore. She took in a deep breath, her gaze still upon the sky. Not being able to fully comprehend it's beauty.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Natsu asked noticing that her eyes were fixed on the sky. Lucy, without taking her gaze away, nodded. Natsu smiled. He enjoyed it very much here, especially around the sunset. The sky reminded him of fire, which reminded him of his father. He usually came alone though, so it was nice to have company.

Natsu noticed a strange cold feeling around his hand and looked down to see that he was holding Lucy's hand. He didn't realize that he had grabbed it. And apparently, she didn't either.

 _She must be too focused on the sky...oh well I better take advantage of this._ Natsu thought to himself smiling lightly. His hand covered hers completely, the cold in her hand started to disappear.

Suddenly two hands from behind grabbed her breasts. Lucy woke up from her gaze at the same time and pulled her hand away from Natsu's. Natsu frowned slightly, then he saw the hands.

"Guess who~" the voice from behind said seductively. Lucy's eyes were even colder then when she saw Natsu earlier. He wondered who this guy was.

"Sting..." she mumbled with disgust. The guy with blonde hair placed his head on her shoulder smirking.

"Yep! You're so good at guessing!" he laughed, not removing his hands. Natsu noticed by the look on Lucy's face that she was not happy.

"Hey b^stard those aren't her eyes!" Natsu yelled getting angry. He had no right to touch her like that.

"Really? Then I suppose this isn't her mouth either." The man, she called Sting, said as he trailed his hands further down her body. Natsu grabbed his right hand and pulled it off of her before he got anywhere.

"Hey! Let go of me! Do you have any idea who I am?" Sting yelled angrily at Natsu.

"I don't give a crap who you are! You can't just touch her without consent!" Natsu said his voice was filled with pure rage. Lucy stood there, shocked at Natsu's actions.

"I think she likes it though~" the man smirked. Natsu couldn't hold it in anymore and went to punch him, someone grabbed his arm though, stopping him.

"How did you know I was here, Sting?" Lucy asked holding Natsu's wrist. Natsu glanced at Lucy, wondering why she was letting Sting do this.

"Someone saw you running this way so they told me. I need to get some things done though so I guess I'll be going now, see you later Lucy." Sting said winking at her before turning away. Natsu was almost tempted to punch him with his other arm, but there was a reason Lucy stopped him in the first place.

"Why the h^ll did you let him touch you like that?" Natsu asked after Sting had walked out of listening range. Lucy looked over at the sky again, the colours were gone though, she let out a sigh before looking at Natsu again.

"Listen it doesn't matter so I think I'll just go home now." Lucy said and started walking away, Natsu grabbed her arm.

"No it does matter! You can't let him do that to you!" Natsu said, his voice getting louder. Not it was Lucy's turn to get mad.

"So what? It's my f***ing life and my f***ing body! It's not like you really care anyways! You just want to screw me like you would any other girl! So I'll take my f***ing leave now!" Lucy shouted at him and pulled her wrist away then walked away from him, fast.

Natsu stood there, shocked, and wondering what the h^ll just happened.

 **Haha I bet you guys were waiting for Sting to appear. I don't really like making anyone else jerks and I didn't think Zancrow would fit this. Sooo Sting it is once more.**

 **Oh well.**

 **Anyways see yeah later guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Huh...oh sorry." The little girl said looking up, she saw one of her servants standing there. This servant always amused her, he looked like a goat. Though the little girl teased him about it and he pretended to be hurt, he liked it when she teased him. It made her smile so he enjoyed it._

 _"Why are you running around Ms.-" he started to ask but he was cut off by a little boy's screaming._

 _"HAHAHA I GOT YOU!" the boy yelled running up to the little girl and tapping her on the shoulder. The little girl turned around frowning at the little boy._

 _"No fair! He stopped me!" the little girl complained pointing to her servant. The little boy and little girl started to bicker but the servant cut them off._

 _"And who is this?"_

000

It's been a week since the incident at the beach, Natsu kept trying to talk to Lucy but she brushed him off. He didn't know why she was mad at him for this, he had only tried to stick up for her.

Even if it wasn't his business.

"What's got you in a mood, Natsu?" Cobra asked ,as they sat on the usual rock outside, noticing that Natsu wasn't ogling the girls that walked by.

"Nothing." Natsu replied looking away. He actually wanted to get to know Lucy, to be friends with her. And now for some reason, she hated him.

"I bet it's the blonde girl," Racer offered sitting next to Natsu. Natsu stood up, not really in the mood to talk to these people. He wanted to talk to REAL friends. The only real friend he had didn't go to this school though, and Natsu forgot his phone in his dorm room.

"Wait...Natsu you're still doing the bet right?" Angel asked chirping in.

"Yeah, of course." Natsu replied not completely sure of himself. He...he always did the bets, he wasn't going to stop now. He just...he wanted to be friends with her first, yeah it would be easier that way.

"Just don't fall for her charm, she's not a good person." Angel warned with a serious look in her eyes. Natsu nodded but he was confused. What did she mean by 'not a good person'? It's not like Lucy was a bad person, was she?

Natsu pondered the thought. Lucy gave off this aroma, it said dangerous. A ' don't mess around with me' type of aroma. Natsu knew better though, he saw her laughing with her friends. She gave off a different aroma, a smart girl. Someone who was kind.

But when she was with Natsu, she gave off the dangerous one.

Did she just not like him?

"I'm going to go, I've got class." Natsu lied and started to walk towards the school. Natsu rarely went to class, he just wasn't into that. He did however go to gym or other stuff that involved exercising. Class itself just bored him.

And they knew that.

000

Natsu walked into the library, hoping to find Lucy. He didn't know for sure if she would be here but the first time he saw her, she barely took her nose out of her book. So Natsu kind of figured she was a bookworm, or that was an amazing book.

He started looking around for Lucy, a bit shocked on how big the library was. There were shelves everywhere, full of books of different varieties. He wondered why people read so much. What fun was it to read about other people's lives when they had a real life to live.

 _"Reality is crueler then the book, because it actually happens."_

Natsu turned his head around, wondering who said that. There was no one though.

 _I'm crazy.._ Natsu thought to himself after convincing himself that it didn't actually happen.

"Hello, may I help you?" a voice asked. Natsu turned around to see a young woman with silver/bluish hair. She was wearing a white,with some blue on it, strapless dress and thigh high white, with some blue on it, heeled boots. He looked at the name tag on her chest, it said;

 _Assistant Librarian_

 _Yukino Aguria._

"Uh I'm looking for a girl with blonde hair?" Natsu said, it sounded more like a question though.

"You've got to be more specific." she stated, not showing any signs of emotion. Natsu wondered why she was here. Weren't librarians (even assistant ones) supposed to be old and cranky? Not young and hot?

"Uh Lucy Heartfilia, do you know where she is?" Natsu asked saying her name. Yukino brought her face close to his, like extremely close. Natsu almost thought that she was going to kiss his.

"Why do you want to talk to Lucy-sama?" she asked staring directly into Natsu's eyes. Her eyes looks stern. Natsu sweat dropped.

 _This chick is freaking me out.._

"We're friends?" Natsu said, but once again it sounded more like a question. If you asked Lucy, she would probably say that they weren't friends, but Natsu wanted to be friends with and the first step was telling EVERYBODY that they're friends.

"Oh okay then! Come with me!" Yukino said perking up, then started to skip to a certain section of the library. It scared Natsu how quickly she could change her attitude.

"She's over there." Yukino said pointing to Lucy. Lucy was sitting at a table with three books on it, she had one in her hand up close to her face though. Natsu thanked Yukino, who then skipped away again, and walked over towards Lucy.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Natsu asked with a smug smirk plastered onto his face.

"Go away Natsu." Lucy demanded not looking up from her book. Natsu's smirk died down.

"Why do you keep pushing me away Luce? I just want to be friends." Natsu pouted.

"But I don't want to be friends Natsu." Lucy stated, her eyes still on the book. Natsu thought he heard her say something else but he didn't hear all of it. He only heard 'again.'

"Why not?"

"Because you're not a kind person, you don't care for your friends, you only want to screw girls." Lucy said, there was doubt in her voice though. Natsu felt that she herself didn't believe what she was saying, that it was just an excuse. It still ticked him off though.

"I do f***ing care for my friends! I may not have a lot but I care for the ones that I do have. If I really just wanted to screw you so badly, why did I stand up for you when Sting was touching you? If I only wanted to screw you, I wouldn't have brought you to the beach I would've brought you to a nightclub or something. Why do you think so bad of me?" Natsu asked a bit ticked off. Lucy put her book down on the table, she didn't look him in the eye.

"Why..why did you fight Sting?" Lucy asked, her gaze upon something else.

"I may screw girls a lot but I do treat them with respect. If they say no it's no. Obviously you were not content with it. He had no right to do that." Natsu said angrily.

"No you are wrong Natsu, he has all the right." Lucy said quietly. Before Natsu got to say another word she got up and left the table, leaving behind all her books.

 _He has all the right.._

What did she mean by that?

 **OOOOOh unknowns! Out of curiosity, anyone play QWOP? If not go check it out because I'm too lazy. Anyways at the moment my best is 49.2 meters. When you get to the halfway mark, there's this thingy that you have to jump over, it tells you it's at the halfway mark. So uh yeah it very painful watching my person fall when I could see the halfway mark. It was even hard, that when he had fallen over and stopped the game he was still moving. He actually flipped over the halfway mark..**

 ***Cri***

 **Anyways see yeah later guys.**

 **(BTW Tomorrow is my birthday ;D)**


	5. Chapter 5

_"I'm her friend!" the boy answered instead, as he pointed to the little girl, who giggled. The goat servant raised an eyebrow._

 _"Who are you the child of?" the servant asked. The little boy looked down at his feet._

 _"It doesn't matter...he's gone now." the little boy said sadly._

 _"Does your father know about this?" The servant asked turning to the little girl. Her father's a rich, cruel man that doesn't take kindly to 'peasants' as he liked to call them. This little boy here would be considered a peasant, so the servant believed that her father would not approve of this._

 _"No..please don't tell Daddy though! He'll be so mad!" Lucy begged her servant. The servant didn't like the little girl's father, he didn't approve of her cruelty to her. Nor the cruelty to the other servants either. He had two reasons that he stayed though. One was that he had made a commitment to the little girl's mother, that he would protect her daughter. The other reason was that he loved the little girl like his own daughter._

 _"Okay, but you have to play somewhere else then."_

000

"Stupid people and their 'emotions'." Natsu mumbled to himself as he walked down the girl's dorm rooms, holding a bouquet of flowers. They were pretty much all daisies with a few tulips in the match. Natsu would like to say he did himself, but he really didn't. He just got some tubby guy at the florist place to pick out the flowers, who knew he had such good taste in flowers?

Anyways Natsu was planning on giving the flowers to Lucy to apologize for whatever the heck he did. At first he was just confused about this whole thing, then he realized that some girls...are...well... emotional. So he figured Lucy might be like that (sadly) and got some flowers. Hopefully she likes them.

So here he is now, walking down the girl's dorms (that he may or may not be familiar with) when he see two familiar people in front of Lucy's dorm.

"Come on Lucy, why are you taking so long?" Natsu's long lost (not really) rival yelled as he banged on the door to Lucy's room. Beside him was a blue haired girl, but she wasn't like the other bluenette that was with Lucy. Her hair was a dark blue, and twirled into a swirl at the bottom. She was wearing a light pink, sleevless shirt, held up by small straps and showed a little bit of her stomach, blue jean shorts, and blue boots. The one beside her, Natsu's rival, had shaggy black hair, jeans, and a red buttoned shirt that wasn't buttoned.

"Gray...what are _YOU_ doing here?" Natsu grumbled, not happy saying him. Gray turned his head to see Natsu, his facial expression was the same as Natsu's.

"I'm picking up a friend, what are _YOU_ doing here?" Gray said mimicking Natsu's 'You'. Gray and Natsu kept staring into each other's eyes, not in a good way, until Gray's eyes landed on the flowers in Natsu's hands.

"Oh I see, trying to get in some girl's pants?" Gray smirked.

"No, not yet." Natsu said the last part quietly, "For your information, I'm bringing these flowers to Luce. So if you'll just step aside.."

Natsu tried pushing past Gray so he could bang on Lucy's door too. Except he found himself slammed against to a wall and Gray holding his shoulders there.

"Listen buster," Gray started.

"Buster?"

"If you so happen as touch Lucy, I'll ground you to pieces." Gray threatened, gritting his teeth.

"Right because you are OH SO scary." Natsu said rolling his eyes, "Besides why do you care? Are you her boyfriend?"

Gray's eyes widened at Natsu's last question, which made Natsu smirk. Natsu's smirk fell though when he realized Gray didn't widen his eyes in anger, he widened them in fear.

"GRAY-SAMA AND LOVE RIVAL?" the blue haired girl screamed in horror. Gray let go of Natsu's shoulders and turned around quickly.

"No Juv-"

"HOW COULD GRAY-SAMA NOT TELL JUVIA?" the bluenette screamed once again.

 _She speaks in third person?_ Natsu thought to himself, wondering why someone would actually speak in third person. Is there a certain reason for it? A past trauma perhaps? Or maybe she's just weird.

Then sobbing was heard. Natsu looked over to see the bluenette, who he figured was Juvia, turned around and crying while Gray was weirdly patting her back. Natsu figured he was trying to comfort her, but he's really bad at it.

Natsu turned his head at the sudden sound of a door opening. Lucy walked out. She was wearing a blue jean shorts, red heels, and a red sleeveless crop top that went up to her neck. She also had a blue bow in her hair, holding up a small side pony tail.

"What's going on out here?" Lucy asked looking around, once again, her face fell when she saw Natsu. Natsu smirked at it. He did like girls who played hard to get sometimes.

"What are you doing here, Natsu?" Lucy questioned, she said his name in disgust. That too made Natsu smirk.

"I was bringing you some flowers to apologize for what I did, when I ran into these two over here." Natsu said pointing to the crying Juvia and badly comforting Gray. Natsu handed Lucy the flowers, which she accepted much to his pleasure.

"Uh thanks Natsu." she said holding the flowers to her nose, this time she didn't say his name in disgust.

 _Bulls eye_ _!_

"Something wrong with my clothes?" Natsu asked looking down when he realized that Lucy was staring at him intently. He was wearing black soccer pants, black sandals, a plain red t-shirt, and his usual scarf. He didn't see anything wrong with it.

"You always wear that don't you?" Lucy asked looking at his scarf, it sounded more like a question to herself though. Natsu self consciously grabbed it.

"Yeah.." Natsu answered. Lucy shrugged and walked back into her dorm, most likely putting the flowers away, before coming back out.

"Are you guys coming? We've got a show to see. Oh and thanks Gray, for driving me and all." Lucy said.

"Your welcome.."

"GRAY-SAMA IS JUVIA'S LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia turned around and screamed at Lucy. Lucy rolled her eyes.

"And you can have him, we've been over this before." Lucy said, partially annoyed. The tears stop pouring out of Juvia's eyes but she was still glaring daggers into Lucy's skull.

"We're are you going?" Natsu asked curiously. Before Lucy or Gray got a chance to tell him to "Get lost" or "None of your business", Juvia spoke up.

"We're going to see a hypnotist, would you like to come Natsu-san?" Juvia asked.

 _How does she know my name...well I guess Lucy did say it a bunch of times.._ he thought to himself.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Natsu answered shrugging. It's not like he had anything better to do, plus he could get closer to Lucy this way.

"WHAT?"

000

"Nice to see you again, Natsu." the redheaded from the chocolate shop said to Natsu, she sounded so...formal.

"Nice to see you too...uh.." Natsu paused not really knowing her name.

"Erza."

"Nice to see you too, Erza." Natsu finished his sentence and shook her hand. Natsu looked around to see Lucy's friends, she wasn't kidding. She really did have friends. The girl (Levy was it?) was here too, along with a brunette wearing pants and...a bra? There was also a man in a tuxedo with orange spiky hair, apparently Natsu's cousin was here too, Gajeel. Natsu hadn't seen his cousin in a long time but he could say for sure that they were not friends.

"Why'd he have to come?" both Gray and Lucy huffed in unison as they crossed their arms.

"Now now Lucy, Gray, is that anyway to treat your boyfriend/best friend." Erza said shaking her head. Natsu smirked at her remark, he was pretty sure the boyfriend one was for Lucy. If not then he would've puked. Now for the best friend part, he decided to ignore that.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND/BEST FRIEND!" Gray and Lucy yelled in unison, once again. It was actually starting to scare him now.

"Let's just go inside." Levy sighed and shook her head at the three's antics. Lucy shrugged and walked over to be besides Levy. The two started to head into the giant tent, with everyone else along with them.

 **Oooou what will happen with the hypnotist? Will evil fall? Will Lady Chaos strike? WILL THE WORLD BLOW UP? Most likely not BUT YOU DON'T KNOW!**

 **But on a completely unrelated note how do you spell chicken noises?**


	6. Chapter 6

_"Why can't you tell your dad about it?" The little boy asked looking over at the little girl._

 _"Because Daddy's a meanie and doesn't care about me." the little girl huffed crossing her arms. She remembered a time when he wasn't cruel to her. Or to anyone. That was when her mother was alive. When, was the key word there._

 _"I'm sure he does." the little boy said putting his arm around the little girl, trying to comfort her. He didn't realize what he was doing then, but the servant did. He just decided not to say anything._

 _"He doesn't. He doesn't care about anything especially 'peasants'." The girl said making bunny ears at the word peasants. She hated her father so much.._

000

"Bock bock, bocka!" Natsu screeched on the stage and had his hands in the form to make it look like wings as he flapped his arms. Lucy and her friends (but especially Lucy) started laughing their heads off at Natsu. Even the hypnotist could barely hold in his own laughter.

"Alright, go back to how you were." The hypnotist said and snapped his fingers. Natsu stood normally and blinked, looking around as if he was confused.

"I told you, you couldn't hypnotize me." Natsu said cockily with his head up high "You can only hypnotize weak-minded people."

The audience burst into laughter, confusing Natsu. He tilted his head sideways to the crowd as he walked back to his seat beside Lucy.

"Why are they all laughing?" Natsu asked Lucy, who was still laughing. She almost fell forward onto the floor from laughter if Natsu didn't catch her arm.

"Th-anks." Lucy said in between laughter. Natsu frowned. He had no idea why these people were laughing. Was it an inside joke that everybody here know except for him? Well, it didn't really want to be here right now anyways. This place was usually for dorks and such, but Lucy was here. Lucy hadn't been talking to him very much lately, but here she was, talking to him normally.

He figured he was one step closer to completing the bet now.

"You, Natsu's girlfriend." The hypnotist said as he pointed to Lucy, obviously trying to hold back his laughter as well. "Why don't you come up here and see if you're any better then your boyfriend?"

"I-I'm not his girlfr-" Lucy started, her laughter immediately stopping, but Natsu cut her off.

"Yeah Luce, go on." Natsu said pushing her up from her seat and she started to head towards the hypnotist. Natsu had deliberately cut her off before she said that she wasn't his girlfriend. Sure, Natsu wasn't really looking for a girlfriend at the moment, but Lucy didn't seem like the type of girl who would just sleep with a friend. He would most likely become her boyfriend until he was about to sleep with her then break up with her afterwards. If he was being honest, yeah he would like to be friends with her after all of this because he didn't have many friends at school. But he seriously doubted it. Besides, she was just a toy at the moment so he could win the bet. Even after he told himself that it felt like he was lying.

"Alright, so why don't you tell me about yourself?" the hypnotist asked Lucy who was now standing on the stage. Natsu couldn't help but notice that the hypnotist's eyes kept falling onto Lucy's breasts. Natsu was just about ready to punch the guy. Sure, Lucy's breasts were big so it was hard not to look at them but it still made Natsu mad. He didn't know why though. Yeah, he respected a woman's body, if she said no then it was no but he couldn't help himself if he happened to think things. Or look at certain things. It was just...nature. But the man just made him so mad.

And for once in his life, he didn't have an explanation for it.

"My name is Lucy, and..well I go to Magnolia U." Lucy said confidently, she had much more confidence here then at school Natsu noticed. He wondered if it was because her friends were here. That they gave her more confidence. It was definitely a possibility.

"Hm, what about Natsu? How long have you two been dating?" He asked slyly. Natsu smirked in his direction. Lucy, on the other hand, went beet red.

"I-we...We're not dating." Lucy said stumbling on her words.

"Ah so you've been friend zoned Natsu?" The hypnotist asked looking over in Natsu's direction.

"Yeah! And it sucks!" Natsu complained, which got him a few giggles and a glare from Lucy and Gray. Natsu shrugged as if to say 'What?'

"So, let's get this on with eh?" the hypnotist said and pulled out a pocket watch dangling it in front of Lucy's eyes "You are watching the time spin, you are feeling weird. You are getting sleepy.."

 **(I've never actually been to a hypnotist before so pretend it's right.)**

Natsu watched as Lucy started to close her eyes, her body completely still though.

"When I snap my fing-" the hypnotist started but was cut off by the doors bursting open.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" one of the people yell, Natsu turned around to see a dozen police in uniforms, all armed and pointing their guns at the hypnotist. He glanced at the hypnotist, hoping it was a mistake. Obviously it wasn't because he now had a gun to Lucy's sleeping body.

"I'm taking this girl hostage!" the hypnotist yelled pulling Lucy closer to him, the gun pointed at her head.

"Drop the weapon!" the cop yelled, obviously the hypnotist did no such thing.

"Put your weapons down or I shoot!" The hypnotist threatened, his finger on the trigger. Natsu, along with the rest of Lucy's friends, stood up. Natsu could feel rage boiling in his stomach, but before he could something. The red headed one, Erza, was already up on the stage. The hypnotist didn't even have time to blink before Erza punched him in the throat, then took the gun out of his hand. The hypnotist started gasping for air, Erza took the opportunity and kicked him in the stomach, he fell down.

"Uh...thank you." One of the cops said as he came down to cuff the man.

"I did karate." Erza said boldly, it almost looked like she had some stars around her. Natsu was sure he was hallucinating though.

He ran over to Lucy's side, faster then her other friends, Erza was talking to one of the cops. He placed her head on his lap and started shaking his hand in front of her face.

"Luce...Luce you okay?" he asked, but there was no sign of movement. She was still under the hypnotist's spell. Hypnotist...what do they do to snap people out of something?

 _Snap! That's it!_

"I command you to wake up when I snap." Natsu said, trying to mimic the hypnotist's voice (he failed), the snapped in front of her face. Her eyes flew open instantly.

"What..what happened?" Lucy said looking to her left to see the hypnotist in cuffs, then she looked to her right to see Natsu's stomach. Her face turned red, once again, and she sat up right immediately.

"Well the crazy hypnotist tried to take you as a hostage but Erza punched him out and.." Natsu continued and smirked at her flushed face "We got together."

"Idiot.." Lucy mumbled and punched him in the arm.

"Hey Luce..are we friends?" Natsu asked -ignoring the stinging in his arm geez that girl could punch- the question had been aching at him for so long now.

"Yeah...I suppose so." Lucy said quietly, she didn't sound sure of herself, but Natsu took it anyway.

The thing that really bugged him was that he was so worried for Lucy's safety. It's been a while since he worried like that, actually he couldn't remember a time when he worried like that...but he had a gut feeling he had worried like that before. Natsu was supposed to be...selfish. That's what he was known for. Only caring or himself.

But this time, he wasn't.

And it confused him.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOH. I...I don't have much to say here actually. I felt like I did, but I don't.**

 **Well I just can't remember it then..**

 **Hm..**

 **Well there I was going to say that I got an account on FictionPress it's "The Blood of Chaos" pretty cool right? ...Lady Chaos was taken D':**

 **Anyways see yeah later.**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Hmm, maybe I should wear this?" The not so little girl wondered as she stared at herself in the mirror. She was now 13 years old, and actually caring a bit on what she looked like now. She was wearing some black jean shorts and a white tank top that covered most of her, along with some white sneakers._

 _Normally her father would never let her wear such a thing in public, but he wasn't there then._

 _Nope._

 _It was just going to be her and her friend._

 _"Are you ready to go yet?" she glanced over at the window to see her friend climbing through, chuckling to herself._

 _She didn't think he even knew how to use a door._

 _"Yeah let's go!"_

000

Lucy sat in her first period class, English. It was her favourite class of the day, mainly because she loved to write. Writing..it gave her the chance to create her own reality, her own world.

A world where she was in charge, and doesn't have to listen to a certain person.

A world where she can just be..her. Where she doesn't have to hide herself.

And most importantly, hurt the people she holds most dearly to her heart.

 _Beep._

Lucy glanced down at the phone in her lap to read the text.

 _From Pinkie_

 _LUCEE! I'm so bored! I can't believe you made me come to class! You're an evil witch!_

Lucy tried hard to smile at the text. Lately since the hypnotist event (Turns out he was arrested for hypnotizing banks to give him money, go figure.) after Natsu asked if they were friends, Lucy hung out with him a bit more. And Natsu seemed to notice it too. She wasn't hanging out with him A LOT more, well that wasn't the plan. Once Natsu figured out that she was getting more comfortable around him, he decided to push it a bit and hung out with her more. Texting her every second, during class or not, and always making sure he was by her side in the halls.

She didn't know if it was a kind gesture, or a creepy gesture. Either way it still stung her heart each time, but she didn't want to stop. She didn't want to stop hanging out with him, even though she knew she should.

So anyways, the reason he was in class was because Lucy actually enjoys this class. Lucy forced Natsu to go to the class he has now so he wouldn't text her, apparently that didn't work.

 _To Pinkie_

 _Shut up and listen! You're never going to graduate at this rate!_

Lucy pressed the sent button as she rolled her eyes, sighing at him. Almost instantly another text showed up.

 _From Pinkie_

 _Maybe I don't want to graduate!_

 _To Pinkie_

 _And why is that?_

 _From Pinkie_

 _Because it's just so special here with you ;)_

Lucy rolled her eyes again. True, Natsu has been a flirt lately, but he's always a flirt. Whether to her or another girl, she's gotten used to it. But..it still hurt sometimes.

Lucy was about to send Natsu a text with a snarky comment when she received another text from someone else.

 _From Sting_

 _Meet me outside the school after this class._

Lucy didn't know whether to sigh sadly or roll her eyes. Sting wanted to see her again, she actually hadn't seen him since what happened on the beach. She figured he was just avoiding her or something, she didn't really care if she was being honest.

But she had a pretty good feeling that she was going to regret meeting him outside.

000

Lucy shivered a bit at the breeze. It was early fall, late summer, but for some reason it had gotten extremely chilly out, despite the hot summer they just had. She crossed her arms, bringing them closer to her body, trying to preserve her own body heat.

It wasn't working very well, the cold wind kept slapping her skin.

She dreaded not bringing a sweater outside with her.

"There you are." a familiar voice said behind her, making her jump a bit. She turned around to see Sting and his usual smirk. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a denim jacket, with black soccer pants and black soccer shoes.

"Why'd you wanna meet me here?" Lucy asked in between shivers.

"I wanted to talk to you about your new _friend_." Sting said, emphasizing on the word 'friend'. She didn't know if it was out of disgust, or saying it was a lie. That Natsu wasn't really her friend.

"What about him?" Lucy asked, knowing where he was going with this. Sting wasn't...well he was easy to predict. And if there was one thing Lucy is good at it, it is predicting outcomes.

"I don't like him being so close to you all the time, like he owns you. Like he knows you." Sting said, with obvious disgust this time "I don't want you hanging around him."

"He's my friend Sting, I will hang out with him if I want too."

"Not if I tell your father." Sting threatened, smirking as Lucy widened her own eyes. Lucy knew he didn't realize why she had widened her eyes, but she knew he liked the reaction.

"Please don't tell him.." Lucy said quietly..no she begged. If he told her too, she would've gotten on her knees and begged. She didn't want her father knowing about Natsu.

"It depends...I want you to be my girlfriend." Sting declared putting his finger in the air. Lucy raised an eyebrow at that. Sting had never actually wanted to be her boyfriend before, because he liked being able to have other girls around his arms without other people thinking of him as a cheater. Cheaters get bad reputations, and Sting just loves his reputations.

"I don't like other guys touching you, you know that." Sting said placing his the palm of his hand on her cheek "And even Dragneel knows not to mess with another guy's girl." Once he said that, he slammed her into wall of the school, placing his lips on hers. She winced a bit in pain but he didn't stop. He was rough. He was always rough though, because he didn't have to be gentle.

Not when he had the upper hand.

"Kiss back.." he demanded, watching something out of the corner of his eye. Lucy did as told, not wanting to at all.

"Wrap your arms around my neck." he whispered into Lucy's ear then began kissing her again. She did what he said, regretting everything.

After a while, when whatever he was watching left, he stopped kissing her and smirked.

"You know navy is really not your colour."

 **Heyy guys! So..I have a little story to tell..**

 **Anyone play Harvest Moon a New beginning? Well if you do then ignore the explanations I have to give.**

 **SO anyways it's a farming game where you can get married, have children, talk to villagers, enter contests, etc. All animated people, so not real. Well I entered a beginners crop contest and won so I went around talking to the villagers, wondering what they would say.**

 **I got a bunch of compliments and congratulations. But then I talked to two guys, these are the responses I got:**

 **"Good job, if you didn't win at this stage you're practically helpless!"**

 **And**

 **"Yeah..you won. No need to tell me I was there. ..What are you waiting for? You want a pat on the back? A congratulations?"**

 **(Note..I was in a car with my family and my best friend because I had to go dress shopping -.-.)**

 **So...then I went around thanking people out loud that congratulated me then went back to the two and said very loudly "AND THEN THERE'S THESE JERKWADS."**

 **My friend burst out laughing but no one else was listening -.-**

 **The worst part is that those are my only friends and I am planning on marrying the first one..**


	8. Chapter 8

_"Wow! This is so cool!" The thirteen year old girl exclaimed as she and the boy walked around town unsupervised. She paused at every store to look inside, to see all the unique items. Everything was hand made here and it just seemed so..so foreign. But magnificent at the same time._

 _"Is this really the first time you've been around town?" The boy asked chuckling a bit at her enthusiasticness at the moment, but if he was being honest, he really enjoyed seeing her happy. A smile was always planted on her face, even if it was just walking around town._

 _"Yep! It's so cool!" She exclaimed her smiling widening. She just couldn't get over the fact that she was there, in the real town. The girl went to turn into a bakery shop, just to check it out, when suddenly she was in an alleyway._

000

 _Beep Beep_

Lucy's phone buzzed, but she ignored it at the moment. She sat, curled up on her bed in her dorm room, reading 'Whisper.' She had a woolly blanket that her, mother had gotten her, draped over her and a hot chocolate on her side table just in reach. The hot chocolate was most likely cool by now though, it had been a while since she had drank from it, it had actually been a while since she moved.

She was enjoying the book too much.

No..no she wasn't paying attention the book in front of her. She was trying to, but she couldn't. Her mind kept drifting off to what happened with Sting, and how she kept feeling that this will make her life a living Hell.

 _Beep Beep_

Lucy glanced at her phone again, it hadn't even been a few minutes since she got the last message. But she ignored it again, just for the moment. Lucy sighed and put her book down, giving up, as she laid down on her bed. Her head hit her soft pillow, sinking into it, as she let out another sigh.

She knew she had to do this, she has to do practically anything Sting says.

But she doesn't want to, she never wants to. She doesn't like it when he touches her like he owns her. However, he pretty much does at this point.

 _Beep Beep_

Lucy rolled her eyes and picked up her phone, expecting it to be Levy or something. She turned it on to see ten texts.

 _Ten? Didn't it beep like 3 times?_ she thought raising an eyebrow at her phone. Maybe they just texted her before and her phone didn't buzz? It can get pretty annoying sometimes. She unlocked her phone, rolling her eyes as she saw who the one person that texted her was.

 _From Pinkie_

 _Hey Luce, wanna go to the chocolate shop?_

 _From Pinkie_

 _Luceee?_

 _From Pinkie_

 _Are you ignoring me?_

 _From Pinkie_

 _Why do you hate me?_

Lucy let out a small chuckle at his messages, he could be so childish sometimes. However, if he wasn't childish then he would be boring.

 _From Pinkie_

 _Are you okay?_

 _From Pinkie_

 _You aren't at the library..where are you?_

 _From Pinkie_

 _Lushiiii_

 _From Pinkie_

 _Come on, answer me! I'm getting worried!_

 _From Pinkie_

 _Damn it, where are you?_

 _From Pinkie_

 _That's it I'm coming to your dorm._

Right when she read the last message, there was a knock on her dorm room. She glanced over at the door, and was about to yell 'it's open' but apparently the person didn't care anyways and opened it up.

"Luce? Are you all right?" a certain pink haired male asked as he walked into her dorm. He was wearing a black vest, with one sleeve, some baggy beige pants, and his usual scarf around his neck. Lucy wasn't in her usual navy outfit though, no she was in black soft pj's that her father would've never allowed her to wear. But he isn't here now, so he doesn't have to know.

"I'm fine." Lucy responded, it wasn't a total lie. She was physically fine and mentally fine, but..she wasn't exactly emotionally fine and she couldn't figure out why.

"..What's with Sting?" Natsu asked out of the blue. Lucy stayed lying on the bed, the wool blanket still covering her, as Natsu came and sat at the edge of it.

"I'm fine." Lucy repeated, not having a complete answer with Sting. She..she didn't want to tell Natsu. She never wants to tell Natsu, because she knows how he is.

He he always has been.

"I saw you and him, he had you up against the wall. He was kissing you, and it looked like it was against your will. But then you kissed back, and it looked like you were enjoying it. However, I'm not an idiot." Natsu said, his face looked angry but his voice was calm.

"It's none of your business." Lucy responded fully, but she felt Natsu's hand on her ankle. Just her ankle though, no higher. His finger made small circles on her ankle, it was soothing. It made her forget about everything.

Only for a moment.

"Luce, I just want to know. I want to be here for you." Natsu said truthfully, his finger stopped and just rested on her ankle.

"..He's rich."

"Wha-"

"I mean his father's rich, and..well his father helps my father out a lot. It's a business thing that I don't really get, but the point is that without each other, they would lose a lot of money." Lucy explained, expecting Natsu to talk, to interrupt her. But he didn't, so she kept going.

"Unlike my father, Sting's father adores him and would do anything for him, which makes him a spoiled brat." Lucy let out a small and pathetic laugh.

"My father knows this, and told me to do what Sting says. To not object, to not fight with him. To just..do it, so he doesn't lose all his money. So.. I pretty much have to do whatever he says, and he'll touch me however he likes."

"Has he.." Natsu asked, not wanting to finish the sentence, but Lucy knew what he meant.

"No..I told him that my father wants me to be a proper lady so it'll be easier to marry me off. A proper lady doesn't have sex before marriage, and most men like marrying virgins." Lucy explained then turned her body so she was facing the opposite way while tears fell down her cheeks.

"I-I don't like this, I don't want to do this. I want to marry who I love, not someone who's rich. I..I.." Lucy felt more tears finally down her cheeks. She felt embarrassed, embarrassed that Natsu was here listening to her complaints. Most likely not caring.

Until she felt someone's arm around her waist.

She turned to the side a bit to see Natsu lying beside her on her bed, his arm around her. Not too low or not too high.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this, but why don't you run away? Get away from him?" Natsu said slowly and quietly. Not mean, not in a laughing way either. He..he was being kind.

"I..I had tried to. But then he tried to kill the person that I loved." Lucy confessed, feeling warm and secure under his touch..

"Who..who was that person?" Natsu asked, but Lucy stayed quiet this time, not wanting to talk about this. Natsu understood this. "I've got an idea!"

"Huh?" Lucy said looking back at his sudden announcement.

"My friends invited me to go to the mall with them but I declined hoping I could go with just you to the chocolate shop. However, I think you need to meet some kinky people so why don't we go?"

"Sure..why not?"

 **Ooou who do you think his friends are? Well, like two of his friends. One of them might be Gray.. alright he's got three friends...**

 **Just because I'm feeling generous.**

 **Poor Natsu...**


	9. Chapter 9

_"Huh?" the girl said as her knees hit the floor of the alleyway. Not hard enough to make her bleed, but enough to bruise her. She winced a little in pain._

 _"Stand up." someone in front of her ordered. She looked up to see a few burly men and women. Two men, two women, all with tattoos and all the same amount of scary. The girl did as told, her eyes full of freight, the blackhaired woman noticed though and laughed before kicking her back down. Again, it wasn't hard enough to make her bleed but it did hurt as heck._

 _"Now now Raven, don't be so cruel." one of the men stepped in front of the one he called Raven and placed a hand on her. "She's obviously new to these parts of town and doesn't know that she has to pay the toll."_

 _The girl stepped backwards a bit, the smirk on his face scaring her. People...there really were people like this in the world? Not just in books?_

 _"She's not paying you anything."_

000

"Hm, they should be around here somewhere.." Natsu mumbled looking around the mall, he was near the food court but beside the video, where he and his 'crew' would usually hang out. To be honest, he thought it would take some more convincing to get Lucy to come to the mall, but it didn't. Which was extremely strange. He glanced over at Lucy who was beside him, she was wearing a blue, sleeveless, collared crop top, a blue short skirt, and blue high heeled boots. Her eyes though, they kept looking down at her feet, and she they were still a bit puffy and red from crying before.

Natsu gritted his teeth at the memory of seeing her cry. Sting...he was using his wealth and power over her. To touch her. To take advantage of her.

 _Bastard.._ Natsu thought, and if you looked at him, you easily see that he was angry. But he wasn't even trying to hide it. Only when Lucy would look at him he would try to hide it, so he wouldn't worry her.

 _Damn it, why do I care if I worry her? I'm only mad at Sting because he's being abusive to a girl. Yeah that's it. I hate it when people are abusive...that's all._

"Geez Natsu, what got your panties in a twist?" Natsu heard a familiar voice say from the side. Natsu looked over to see my friends, plus one. There were two girls, and two guys. The two girls (who Natsu did not screw because he grew up with them it would be like banging your sisters..) looked a bit identical with their silver, with a hint of pink, hair. Well, they are sisters, Natsu figured they would look identical.

Beside them was a giant man, with one a scar around his left eye and big white hair. To his left, was the plus one. The plus one that Natsu did not need to see again.

"Gray, what are you doing here?" he snapped looking over at the black haired man. Ugh..Gray...why did he have to be in Natsu's life?

But..if Natsu was being honest, Gray has been there for him for a long time...and he may have appreciated it.

Just don't tell him that!

"Nice to see you living a double life." Lucy smiled looking over at Gray, who just happened to ignore my question.

"It's not like I'm the only one." Gray sent a wink over to Lucy who smirked a little. Natsu felt a bit of rage coming into his chest, but he didn't know why exactly. It was obvious that Gray and the blue haired one had something going so he wasn't flirting with Lucy.

But...why would that bother Natsu?

"Well, since it seems that you two know each other." the taller of the two sisters said and stepped in front of Lucy, giving her a sweet smile. "I'm Mirajane."

"I'm Lisanna." Her sister said, stepping beside Mirajane.

"Elfman." The big guy nodded.

"I'm Lucy." Lucy smiled and did a curtsy, which made them all raise an eyebrow. Suddenly, her face went bright pink "Sorry, I..I'm just used to doing that."

"That's fine." Mira laughed a little then did her own curtsy, Lisanna then did one too while Elfman and Gray bowed. It wasn't that they were mocking her, they were trying to make her feel included. And judging by Lucy's giggling, she was. Which made Natsu feel a bit relieved, that his friends would go out of their way to make her feel welcome.

But that's what's expected from them.

"So...what now?" Gray asked after Natsu did his own bow.

"How about we go to the arcade?" Lisanna suggested, receiving nods from everybody, including Lucy. So the four headed towards the arcade, which wasn't that far away from the video game store.

Which made Natsu question whether or not it was a good idea.

000

"Wow.." Lucy stared at the place in awe. Natsu looked at her curiously, it was just like any other arcade. Games everywhere, low lights, but random bright lights around the room, shining certain parts of it, and well filled with amazing nerds. Well to be honest it's actually a bit smaller then most arcades, even so Natsu still loves it here. It always made him forget about his family troubles.

"I've never been to one of these.." Lucy confessed as the rest of Natsu's friends were already playing games.

"Really?" Natsu asked a bit shocked by this. Who hasn't been to an arcade? Well other then those weird girls that are always covered in makeup. Like Angel, she always called Natsu juvenile when he would talk about the arcade. She just didn't get him.

None of those 'friends' do. But these people..these people do.

These are his real friends.

Especially Lucy.

 _No...she's just someone that I'll use to win the bet._ Natsu told himself but instantly felt guilty. Wouldn't he be taking advantage of Lucy like that though, like Sting? No, it's different from Sting.

Natsu would get her consent from Lucy first. Unlike Sting. He's better then Sting...right?

"Really." Lucy nodded. She looked over at Natsu, a bit surprised, when he grabbed her arm.

"Then I'll show you the best ones." Natsu smirked dragging her over to the 'Terminator,' game. It didn't take long to set it up, and Lucy looked extremely excited to be playing. Soon enough, they were only on the first level.

"Gah! You killed me!" Natsu yelled after the words 'You Died' popped up on his scream. Lucy started laughing like a maniac.

"Sorry." she laughed but then added "No regrets."

"But we were a team!"

"You went in the way of my bullet!"

"I wasn't close to any robots!"

"Well that's your fault!" Lucy said still laughing, Natsu joining in her laughing.

"Hey, I've got an idea." Lisanna announced walking over to the two, along with Mirajane, Elfman, and Gray who paused their games to look at her. "How about we play DDR?"

"Lame and easy." Gray scoffed rolling his eyes then started his shooting game up again.

"You didn't let me finish." Lisanna said glaring at him, but he ignored her glares though, his eyes on his game. "Girls vs Boys, the loser buys dinner for the other team."

"Deal!"

 **Hey I just realized...for a ten chapter story around 10k words...I've got 70 followers! :D. *Says sheepishly* I feel so special. You guys are awesome :D**

 **See yeah later guys :D.**


	10. Chapter 10

_"She's not paying you anything." a familiar voice said, making the girl widen her eyes. The men and women around her turned around to see the boy, looking as pissed as ever._

 _"What-what are you doing?" the girl asked, worried for the boy, but confused too. Why hadn't he have just left? Obviously he would've noticed that she was missing, and when he saw the people there, he should've left. He should've worried for his own safety. So why had he been there, instead of leaving her? Like what a normal person would've done._

 _But then again, he's not very normal._

 _"I'm here to help you." He replied giving her a toothy grin, all of the anger that had been on his face just washed away. Like it wasn't even there. But it reappeared when he looked at the people around her again._

 _"Awh look at that, the little brat's come to protect his girlfriend."_

000

"How in the world did you guy's win?" Natsu sulked as he paid the man at the counter money. He was a somewhat big man with a French moustache, which made him look pretty cool. The man gave him a small smile that said 'I've know the feel," and patted him on the back before going into the kitchen to get the pizza's they ordered.

"Because you guys suck!" Lisanna laughed taking a seat in a nearby booth with Elfman and Gray. Elfman was at the end, where the wall was, while Gray was in the middle, and Lisanna on the side. The two boys sent her a glare while Natsu sulked over to them.

"You're cruel." Natsu pouted and went to take the seat next to Lucy on the opposite side of Elfman, but Mira beat him too it. "Hey!"

"Just because you screw her doesn't mean you get to sit beside her." Mira lectured, making Natsu pout more. He was about to take the seat beside Mira without fighting -because Mira can be just as scary as Erza, if not scarier- but the man at the counter called Natsu over to get the pizzas. Natsu sulked over to the man to get the pizzas and drinks.

"Wait a second..." Lucy said, looking over at Mira, her face was beet red "Natsu and I...we don't 'screw.'"

"What? Really?" Lisanna asked a bit surprised at this.

"He better not have.." Gray mumbled under his breath, Lucy sent him a small reassuring smile at him, which he noticed and smiled back. For her sake though. Gray had always been a brotherly figure to her and was very protective. And other then Natsu, he was the only one of her friends that knew about her past. Unlike Natsu though, he knew all of it. Except for one important detail, who the man was.

And Lucy wasn't planning on telling him.

Ever.

"Why did you automatically assume that?" Lucy asked focusing her attention on Lisanna and Mira. Elfman wasn't really paying attention and was just playing a game on his phone that he kept saying 'Was more manly then DDR'. Lucy was pretty sure that the game was Kim Cardashian though.

"Well the last person Natsu brought here was apparently really good at sex, but geez she was vain." Lisanna said rolling her eyes, then looking over at her sister "Remember Angel?"

"Ugh do I ever." Mira scoffed, and rolling her eyes like Lisanna had.

"But if Natsu did bring you and he hasn't tried anything with you," Lisanna started staring directly into Lucy's eyes "Then you must be very special to him."

"R-really?" Lucy stumbled, her face was most likely still red. She...she isn't ACTUALLY special to Natsu is she? But then again..he had comforted her, and from most of the rumours around school, they normally say he's pretty cold. He doesn't go out of his way for people. However, they are just rumours. Rumours are normally wrong.

Lucy most likely isn't special to him. And if she is, then she's going to quit college, which will most likely please her father. Her father hadn't even had wanted her to go to college, but he eventually let her, as long as she joined the same college as Sting.

The problem was that Natsu's there too, and it's hard to stay away from him. No..it WAS hard, now it would be impossible. Because she was blind and had forgotten everything that had happened.

But...she still doesn't want to stay away from him. She knows she's being selfish, but she knows she can't. She knows it.

So she'll just keep things between them as they are now and her father won't find out about him.

"I've got PIZZA!" Natsu yelled, his sadness gone, as he placed the tray of cheese pizza on the ground -the guys wanted a double meat combo, but the girls won so they chose- then passed the drinks to the people. Lisanna got a diet coke, Mira got a chocolate float, Gray got a root beer float, Elfman got Pepsi, Natsu got a jalapeño sundae (apparently they make that), and Lucy got a vanilla milkshake. She hadn't ordered that though. Well, nobody here told Natsu was drinks to get (he was the one ordering). Lucy kind of assumed that he knew what his friends liked, but how did he know what she liked?

"The first time when I invited you to get a vanilla milkshake, your eyes lit up so I kind of assumed.." Natsu said looking over at Lucy, answering her unasked question. Lucy nodded and tried to stop herself from smiling. Partially out of relief that he didn't remember, but she was also smiling because he noticed. He noticed her eyes, not her body.

Her eyes.

 _Damn it Lucy stop, you have to stop!_ She told herself, closing her eyes so she could calm down. But she couldn't. Her heart kept racing.

"This is awesome." Lisanna said as she stuffed her face with a slice of pizza. Lucy nodded taking a bite of her own. It really was good. Not fancy or rich, just fat. Very fat, with lots of grease.

Lucy enjoyed it here in Magnolia, living on her own, where she could eat whatever she wanted. But she knew that it couldn't last.

"Who knew Luce was so good at DDR?" Natsu scoffed looking over at her with a bit of anger. Well not real anger. Fake anger. Anger that you would use to get laughs. Of course he was a bit mad that he lost and the guys (including him!) had to pay. But that was Gray's fault, not Lucy's. Gray sucked at it. Natsu was just surprised considering it was her first time in an arcade.

"Beginner's luck?" Lucy suggested taking a drink of her milkshake. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right you liar, you've obviously been to an arcade before and practised DDR so much so you could beat us here. You knew this day was coming and you trained for it!" Natsu accused wagging a greasy finger at Lucy, after eating almost half of the pizza. Everyone looked at Natsu in shock before bursting in laughter from his idiocy.

However, no one knew of the dark figure watching them. Observing Lucy especially.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH WHO'S THE DARK FIGURE? Whoever guesses it gets a virtual cookie...WITH ICING. Yayyyy**

 **All da cookies.**

 **All da ice cream.**

 **So, I almost super punched one of my best friends today. I recently got a sunburn on my shoulder and for some reason my best friend decided it would be fun to push down on it. Alas I could not take it no mores and went to super punch him. I missed though. But my other friends were all like "Whoa! She can punch?"**

 **And I'm like**

 **"HAHAHA HATE YOU ALL."**

 **Tee hee, I just talked like a teenager to you. TEE HEE. I mean I am a teenager but I don't normally act like...that.**

 **HAHAHAHA I'm getting off topic, bye now!**


	11. Chapter 11

_"Get...away from her." The boy said, his eyes dangerously mad. The girl backed up a bit, noticing that the thug's attention wasn't on her anymore._

 _"And if we don't?" one of the woman asked tauntingly._

 _"Then I'll beat you all up." The boy stated, taking a step closer. The girl placed her hands on the ground, looking for anything that can be used as a weapon, she couldn't find anything though. No..there was a large piece of wood. The girl hurriedly grabbed it, hoping to not get their attention._

 _"Awh..that's so cute." The other woman said, swooning sarcastically. The rest of the gang laughed for a little bit, before their eyes got a glint of evil in them._

 _"How about we teach this little twerp a lesson?" one of the men said, taking a step forward to the boy. The man swung back his fist, as if he was about to strike, but he stopped._

000

Natsu smirked as he saw his blonde haired friend walking down the hallway. Her blonde hair had been done in a tight bun, and she was wearing navy pants and a big navy shirt like always. Before, he used to hate seeing her wear things like that since it hid all of her curves, but now he's grateful that she does. Mainly because no other guy looks her way because of how she hides herself. Well, no other guy except for a certain blonde.

Natsu clenched his teeth as he thought about the man, his smirk, his good looks, and his douchbagness, everything about him made Natsu mad. However, he wasn't going to fight him, because Lucy told him not to. Lucy told him the truth about why she let Sting take advantage of him like that, and though it made Natsu pissed, he wasn't going to do anything yet. For Lucy, because he knows this is hard for her, so he'll respect her wishes. For now at least.

So..so she'll trust him more and it'll be easier to get into bed with her...yeah that's it.

"How's my favourite beauty queen doing?" Natsu asked as he slung his arm around Lucy's shoulder. Lucy didn't flinch, but she didn't smile either. She just kept walking normally, holding her books close to her chest.

"How's my favourite idiot doing?" Lucy asked in the same tone that Natsu had used. He noticed that the edges of her mouth was twitching to go up, as if she wanted to smile, but it soon died down and her emotionless expression returned.

"Awh! I'm your favourite?" Natsu explained cheerfully and felt the corners of his own mouth turn upwards as he heard Lucy giggled. It was such a sweet sound, and there was nothing hollow in it at all. It soon ended though, much to Natsu's displeasure.

The two walked in silence for a little bit, not an awkward silence but a comfortable silence. Natsu didn't know if Lucy was enjoying his presence as much as he enjoyed her's, but he wasn't planning on leaving her anytime soon.

For..the bet. Yeah..he needs to get closer to her..that's all.

"So what are you doing on Halloween?" Natsu asked, breaking the silence. It wasn't that he wanted to break it, he just wanted to invite her somewhere.

"Halloween? Is that close to now?" Lucy answered the question with her own question.

"Yeah, in about two 've you been missy?" Natsu looked at her questionably.

"Time flies when you're studying." Lucy said with Natsu hoping that she was being sarcastic there. However, with Lucy, you never know.

"Really? I don't think you're actually studying." Natsu scoffed and then he noticed that his arm was still around Lucy. She hadn't told him to move it, or try to herself. That's a good sign right?

For the bet at least..

"Oh really mister?" Lucy said raising an eyebrow at him "And why is that?"

"Because you're too busy having secret training sessions on DDR!" Natsu accused without missing a beat. Lucy looked at Natsu questionably before bursting into laughter.

"Just because I can beat you at something doesn't mean I have secret lessons." Lucy said and wiped a tear from her eye.

"Special. Training." Natsu said more slowly, making Lucy roll her eyes at his childishness.

"Sure sure you believe that." Lucy said smiling a little bit "And to answer your first question, Cana usually throws a Halloween party so I might go there."

"Oh..okay.." Natsu said a bit disappointed. Lucy noticed it too.

"Uh.. you can come if you want." Lucy said trying to cheer him up a little bit.

"Isn't it Cana's party though?" Natsu asked raising an eyebrow at her, but he was surprised that she tried. A bit happy that she tried too. No scratch that, a lot happy.

Because that means it'll be easier to bring her to bed if she likes him...right?

"It'll be fine, she likes you and I doubt she would randomly kick you out." Lucy said rolling her eyes at his dumbness. Which he didn't exactly get because he wasn't really being THAT dumb, was he?

"I would but my friends and I usually go to some haunted house on Halloween and I don't want to leave them." Natsu confessed, surprising Lucy a bit because of how much he cared for his friends.

"Why not go with them to the haunted house then all of you come over?" Lucy suggested.

"Are you sure that's okay?" Natsu asked, a bit skeptical on this.

"It'll be fine." Lucy reassured. Her friends are good people, and they would probably love Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman. And if for some reason her friends were being rude (which definitely wouldn't happen,) Lucy would just go with them.

Natsu nodded, trying to contain his happiness. Lucy just invited HIM somewhere. Yeah this bet is as good as his now..

The happiness ended a bit when he saw his school 'friends' motioning him to come over. Natsu sent them a glare, but they kept being persistant on it. Natsu was about to ignore them when he saw Cobra mouth something that looked like "I'll come there then," and Natsu definitely did not want that.

"I'll be right back," Natsu stated, removing his arm from Lucy. Lucy didn't make any strange movements and kept walking as Natsu stomped over to his 'friends.'

"What do you guys want?" Natsu asked angrily, glaring at them all.

"Sorry to interrupt your flirting session, but we've got something to tell you." Midnight scoffed rolling his eyes at Natsu. He received a super glare.

"What is it?" Natsu snapped.

"Lucy and Sting are dating now." Cobra said, resting his hands on his legs on the ledge he sat on.

"No duh." Natsu rolled his eyes.

"So we're adding more to the bet, if you win hm..what else could we do with the buffet?" Angel questioned herself, tapping her finger on her chin "Cobra will dye his hair neon green along with the buffet."

"WHAT?"

"DONE!" Natsu yelled at the same time as Cobra yelled 'What?' but no one listened to Cobra. Now Natsu was even more fired up then ever, but there was something in his gut telling him not to. Something that he ignored.

 **Heyyyy guys, I was wondering if anyone had any good cover picture ideas. I'm not the best at drawing but I can try! Or if you guys want to do it that would be fine too...**

 **Mainly because I'm super lazy xD.**

 **Lol it's fine if you don't have any ideas or such, I'm just stumped and I wanna get a cover picture for this. Seeing my own avatar gets annoying, despite how cool it is.**

 **Tee hee, see yeah later guys.**


	12. Chapter 12

_The girl held onto the man's elbow, not letting him hit her friend._

 _"What the hell? Bitch! Let go of me!" The man screamed and started to shake his arm around, getting his friend's attention. The girl held on tightly, determined to not let go. This man had planned on hurting her friend._

 _Someone that had finally let her smile, even after her mother's death and her father's cruelty. She wasn't letting go. Even as she saw that friends were approaching him, with the goal to hurt her. But she wouldn't let go. She wasn't letting them her friend. They could hurt her for all she cared._

 _But they were not hurting her friend._

 _Ever._

000

"I never would've thought that you would wear that." Lucy said in a bit of awe as she watched Natsu prounce around her room in a bunny suit. She held back her laughter, just seeing him in a pink bunny suit was hilarious, but now he was striking a bunch of poses. Lucy wasn't able to hold back her laughter.

"Pfft you know you love it." Natsu beamed proudly as he struck another pose, Lucy had her phone out and was videotaping anything.

"Why are you even doing this?" Lucy laughed as Natsu smacked the bunny tail on the back of his suit. Natsu kept prancing around her room like he owned the place. Luckily, today had been the day that Lucy cleaned up her room. Well not that she didn't normally clean up her room, it just got a bit messier than normal. Especially with all her clothes on the ground.

"Gray made a bet with me. I have to post this on Youtube." Natsu said proudly "Because I'm doing this, he has to dye his hair aqua."

"Poor Gray..that's not a good colour on him." Lucy giggled a bit "But is this really worth it?" She questioned as she sat on her bed, sinking into the big fluffy white blanket a bit. She watched as the Natsu in her phone striked the same poses on the screen as he did in real life. She giggled a bit as she changed the setting up a bit, just a little bit. She may or may not have adjusted Natsu's stomach to make him look like Santa in the an Easter Bunny costume.

"Obviously, besides I always take on bets." Natsu said as he struck his last pose. Lucy let out her last laugh and stopped the video before Natsu saw what she did. "Oh really?" Lucy questioned, of course she had heard rumours of Natsu being the school's 'daredevil' but she didn't know for sure. At the same time though, she didn't doubt it. It seemed like a Natsu thing. "What was your hardest bet?"

'Sleeping with you' was what he was going to say, but he stopped himself. No way was he going to tell her it was a bet, that was just mean. And not to mention, it would be much harder to go on with the bet if he told her that. Besides, it's not like any of this actually means anything to him. Just another girl to bang, a challenging one with that. And really, a bet's a bet, what else can he do?

"There was this one time I had to jump off a building." Natsu lied. Well not a total lie, he did have to jump off a building before, but like he said, it wasn't the hardest.

"Geez, did you get hurt?" Lucy asked as she watched Natsu take off his bunny suit, blushing a little bit, even if he did have his clothes underneath him "And where in the world did you get that suit?"

"Yeah, I was in the hospital for days." Natsu confessed then sat on the bed alongside Lucy after he took off the suit. He remembered how the people around him started freaking, everyone was calling for ambulances. It was kind of funny too, especially since he only had a broken wrist. "For some reason Lisanna had one." He answered her second question, which made her laugh again. Her laugh was such a sweet sound, just full of joy. Not like what her eyes said, they spoke of sad tales of her past. Sad tales that Natsu could do nothing about.

And it made him angry for some reason, sympathetic even.

 _Just for the bet..just for the bet.._

"Why do you do all these bets?" Lucy asked curiously as she moved closer to him, something happened then that Natsu didn't expect. Because the next thing Natsu knew was that her head was resting on his shoulder. Natsu felt a slight breeze of pink whip across his cheeks, which surprised him just as much, mainly because Natsu doesn't blush. Ever.

 _What the hell is she doing to me?_

"Don't go getting weird thoughts, I'm just tired." Lucy said and Natsu could actually feel her arms touching his. Just the thought of her willingly touching him sent tingles through his arms. First, she makes him blush, then she makes him tingly, and now..he's feeling nervous. As if he could mess up, break whatever this is in a second. And he didn't want that.

He didn't want it at all.

"To answer your earlier question," Natsu started, hoping to change the subject a little bit, as he enjoyed the warmth of her head "I guess I do them to proof that I'm strong. I grew up alone, so I guess I don't have anyone to proof to but myself. I've cried enough in my past...so this shows that I'm able to do anything."

"Why have you cried in your past?" Lucy asked softly, her eyes closed. Natsu closed his own eyes, listening to her soft breaths. Just the way her breath landed onto his skin made his heart skip a beat. "I don't know..I don't remember...I just know I have." Natsu answered, and leaned his own head on hers, placing his hands behind his back to support himself.

"Hm." Lucy hummed softly, Natsu couldn't tell if she was sleeping, or just didn't have anything to say. At least the silence wasn't uncomfortable though. If anything it was comfortable, just the two of them, enjoying each other's presence.

Natsu wished that they could stay like this forever. Happy, and just comfortable with each other. No bets..no fathers..just the two of them.

But all good things must come to an end.

 **Sorry it's so short again D:. To be honest I had a bit of writer's block with this chapter but...it looks like I came through :D. Yayyyy. Score one for Chaos!**


	13. Chapter 13

_"Oh, now you're going to get hurt."The man said smugly and whipped his other hand backwards, a sound was made when the back of his hand made contact with the girl's cheek. She stumble backwards a bit, losing balance._

 _"Oi! You bastard!" The boy yelled, his eyes filled with anger, as he approached the man. The man didn't even look his way, which made the boy even madder. "I'm talking to you!" he yelled again, pointing his finger at the man, but he ended up facing the ground instead._

 _"What the.."_

 _"You little brats are a real pain in my ass you know that?" One of the girls said, the one with a scar on her cheek. "Now..I wonder if you're as strong as you are cocky." She smirked and raised her foot slightly. The boy coughed up a little blood from the impact of her foot into his stomach. A slight scream was heard from the girl._

 _"Shut up you bitch!" the man yelled, grabbing the girl's wrist, and snapping it. She let out a scream of pain this time._

 _"Leave her alone!" the boy yelled, attempting to run over to the girl, but was stopped. A hand made contact with his back while he was running, and he ended up face first onto the pavement._

 _"Apparently you're not." The girl laughed and kicked him again, but stopped when she saw a small figure walking into the alley._

 _"Now now, what do we have here?"_

000

"I don't understand this!" Natsu complained as he stared at the paper in front of him. It was all just a bunch of placed his hands in his head while his elbows supported his weight on his red desk. Before his red desk used to be cluttered with stuff, but now that stuff is on the floor scattered about because he finally decided that he should study. He didn't realize how much studying would hurt his head though.

"Yes, you've said that a dozen times, that's why I'm here to help you." Lucy exclaimed peering over his shoulder. She kicked some random clothes out of the way to get closer so she could see his work better.

"Who the hell knows what H20 is? Why do I need this?" Natsu complained again, and he could hear Lucy sigh.

"Come on Natsu, you should know this. You learn this in what, grade 7?"

"I didn't go to middle school!"

"Then how the hell are you in college?"

"I have no idea!"

Lucy sighed again and leaned her head on the desk out of defeat, just like Natsu. "What do you wanna be when you graduate?" she asked out of the blue, kneeling on the ground, and turned her face so she could see him.

"A mythologist, someone that studies mythology." Natsu answered, expecting Lucy to make a face or some weird comment. Natsu was used to it. Most people thought that was just a dumb job for lazy people, people who just can't accept reality. Sure Natsu put on a brave face when someone would say something like, but he knew deep down that it hurt him just a little bit. So far only one person has been supportive, and that would be his foster father, or the person that he's been living with for the past years. But he never let it bring him down. Because this is something that he is passionate about. Which is why he's finally decided that he should study the subjects he's not the best in. Which happen to be science.

He couldn't even figure out why he needed science for what he wants to be, but he just accepted it.

"Why's that?" she asked, her face calm and not judgmental at all, it surprised Natsu a little bit, a good surprise though.

"Because the stories of mythological creatures like dragons, the Minotaur, etc., have always peaked my interest. And we humans can't be the only dominate species on the earth, we have to have predators." Natsu explained in the most simple way he could. Not for Lucy's sake, for his sake really. He always had trouble describing things in words. But he supposed he surprised himself this way, he's never actually told people why. They never asked why. That wasn't the only reason

"That's cool." Lucy exclaimed and gave him a small smile, which made him smile back. "What about you?" he asked "What do you wanna be?"

"An author." she said without missing a beat, her eyes glittered at the word, but soon fell back to sadness "But I know I can't be one.."

"Why not?" Natsu asked as he rose an eyebrow.

"Because my father doesn't believe women should actually have jobs, I'm lucky he let me come to college, even if it is a waste of money." Lucy sighed, she didn't look away completely, but it was obvious that she wanted to.

"Why do you wanna be an author?" He asked, knowing to change the subject now. He knew how hard it was too talk about subjects like that, especially when comforting words would only mean that it's true.

"Because then I create my own reality where the world has their difficulties," Lucy started and smiled to herself "But everything works out in the end, unlike our society today."

Natsu nodded, staying quiet. Not because he didn't know what to say, but because the silence sounded like a better option. No..it felt like the better option.

"How about we work on your science a bit more."

"Fine, if I have too."

000

"So she was hanging out with Natsu again huh?" A certain blonde haired man questioned to the figure in front of him "And some more people?"

"Yes Master." The voice said, and the figure nodded. The blonde haired man placed his finger on his chin and started tapping, like the people in some movies do.

"Yet she refuses to tell me about her friends? Even when I ask her?" He said suspiciously "It's strange that she believes that she can hide this from me, what do you think?" He asked looking over at the figure. Of course the blonde haired man knew about Erza, Gray, Levy, etc. but if he ever brought up the topic of friends with Lucy, she would change the subject, or say that she had none. It was quite...peculiar.

"I think she just hopes that she could hide them from you." The figure stated, not moving. Heck if he never talked, the man might not even be able to see him. It always kind of scared him how the man could just blend into the shadows as if he belonged with them.

"But why would she hope that, am I really that bad?" The man said sarcastically then chuckled to himself. He knows he's bad, he won't deny it if someone asks. It just makes the world seem more interesting if you're the bad guy.

Besides, just because the villains always lose in comics, doesn't mean they lose in real life. If anything, they always win. Because reality is a cruel mistress.

"Do you love Ms. Heartfilia?" The figure asked, ignoring the man's other question. The man chuckled even harder.

"Of course not!"

"Then why do you insist on all of this?" He questioned and shifted a little bit, the darkness shifting with him.

"Because I love power, and if I marry that stupid girl, then I get all the power in the world." The man replied with an evil glint in his eyes "Of course I can always have some fun with her can't I~?" The man watched as the figure stepped into the light "And no one will stop me...right Rogue?"

"Yes Master Sting."

 **I've got a confession. Because I've had a few writers block with practically all of my stories, I decided that I couldn't go to sleep last night until I thought of an idea. It worked out well, I've got an idea for the next chapter too! It only took about twenty minutes, which was a nice surprise xD.**

 **I suppose that's not a big confession, but oh well.**

 **Also..if you haven't guessed, some of these are...filler chapters...until the big drama scene happens :D. I'm just giving you all the Nalu fluff you deserve before BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**


	14. Chapter 14

Natsu had this whole thing planned out. First on the list was to pick out a really scary movie that he keeps in his room when Lucy came over. Then, he was going to comfort her at the scary parts, and she would cling to him. It was all supposed to be perfect, except there was one flaw...

"OH MY F***ING GOSH!" Natsu screamed, jumping onto Lucy, who was casually watching the movie while munching on popcorn.

"Ugh, your so noisy." Lucy said rolling her eyes and pushing Natsu off. Natsu opened his mouth to argue but instead a scream escaped when the bad guy on the scream starting hacking a person away to pieces, guts were everywhere.

"Didn't you tell me that you get scared easily?" Natsu questioned, clinging to Lucy's arm. To be honest, he liked how close they were, the tingles that he would get when he touched her skin, but he felt like a baby. It was supposed to be Lucy getting scared and grabbing him, like he would protect her. Because he's her knight in shining armor..not the other way around.

"I do, but when it's not cheesy graphics and ACTUALLY scary." Lucy scoffed and placed her hand inside the popcorn bowl, taking out a handful and chewing on them. dNot ladylike either, just like a normal person would, all loud and open mouthed. It made Natsu chuckle, a chuckle that turned into a scream when a guy's hand was chopped off.

This continued for a little while, Natsu trying to make jokes but failing because he got too scared while Lucy happily ate her popcorn, complaining at ever little flaw that popped up. Every once in a while one of their phones would buzz during a suspense scream, making Natsu scream even louder. He knew his screams sounded girlish too, but he wasn't able to stop them. Not in the slightest.

 _Damn this stupid mov- NO DON'T- AHHH!_

"You know, I thought you weren't going to come." Natsu said after the movie was over. Even though it was over, his hands were still shaking and he still held on tightly to a pillow after Lucy finally pushed him away.

"Meh, the girls cancelled on me." Lucy shrugged as she finished the last of the popcorn. Before, when Natsu had first invited her, she declined, stating that she and her girlfriends were planning on going to the mall. But then, she showed up at his dorm room tonight with a bag of popcorn (that only she ate) Natsu didn't question it. He did plan something else with the guys when Lucy denied, but he ended up telling them he couldn't go because he had plans with Lucy. So here they both are now, sitting on the couch in his dorm room, getting a few complaints from neighbors from the noise.

Natsu glanced over at his phone that he left on side table, it had buzzed at least five times during the movie. Natsu reached over and grabbed the phone, ready to scream at whoever was texting him, but when he looked at it, there were not text messages. It was only one of his apps that he never uses anymore notifying him about something stupid. It took all his will power to not smash his phone up against the wall, and even that wasn't enough.

"Did your phone really deserve that?" Lucy asked looking at his now shattered phone that was halfway across the wall. Natsu didn't answer, he just kept hugging the pillow to his chest. "I'm worried to check my own phone now, in case you break it." Lucy laughed, Natsu stayed silent.

"Are you really that sc-"

"What would you say if you I walked out of that bathroom naked?" Natsu asked out of the blue, cutting her off. She gave him a strange look with a flustered face.

"What?" She said, rather loudly might he add, then placed the empty bowl on the ground beside her feet.

"What. Would. You. Say. If. I. Walked. Out. Naked." Natsu spoke more slowly and loudly. Lucy only sighed at him.

"Why exactly would you do that?"

"Because I'm more comfortable naked, unlike that Ice Freak, I can handle having clothes on though." He answered, resting his back on the couch and stretching his arms out onto the back of the couch. Lucy looked at his arm nervously, as if she didn't know what to do next, but shrugged it off, letting him stay where he was.

 _Victory!_

"Yeah..don't do that." Lucy said shaking her head. Natsu pouted to her a little bit, but she didn't back down, so he just sighed in defeat. Once Lucy makes up her mind, you can't fight her. "Why do you sleep with so many girls anyways?"

"What?"

"You mentioned being naked and I remembered your little reputation -that I've tried hard to forget..- so I had to ask." Lucy said, whispering the middle part softly so Natsu wouldn't hear, but he did. And for some reason it made him feel a little guilty.

"I guess it's just getting my mind off things, to give me something, a reputation even if it's not a good one." Natsu confessed, slightly embarrassed. He's been telling her so many things he wouldn't tell anyone.

"That's not really a good thing. And isn't sex supposed to be special?" She asked, looking into his eyes. It felt as if her onyx eyes could reach into his soul and pull out whatever she wanted. No girl has ever been able to do that to him.

"Yeah, it is, but I don't deserve anything special." Natsu muttered, looking away from her.

"That's not true or fair!" Lucy argued, her voice was soft and sympathetic though. Natsu stayed silent, Lucy did the same. The silence lasted for a few moments before Lucy got off the couch and picked up her empty popcorn bowl "I guess I should get going now." she said and gave him a soft thank you before leaving the room.

Natsu closed his eyes for a second before snapping them open when a buzzing sound made his way to his ears. He let out a sight scream before he realized that it was just a phone. But it wasn't his phone.

He glanced at Lucy's phone that sat on the couch, it must've fallen out of her pocket. He felt a smirk spread on his face and stole it off the couch. He quickly opened it up and guessed her password (it was the same as her dorm room) and looked at her messages. Some people might feel guilty for doing this, like it's an invasion of her privacy. But not Natsu. He felt as if it's...making sure that she's okay. That no creepos are texting her.

 _From Erza:_

 _Sorry you couldn't come to the mall with us, colds suck :P, but none of us were able to find a Halloween costume so how about in a few days instead we all go again?_

Natsu widened his eyes as he scrolled through more of her texts, she told Erza she had a cold.

The girls never cancelled on Lucy...she cancelled on them.

 **Yayyy! All da Nalu! Don't worry guys! The big boom is coming soon! It'll be drama filled and you'll wanna smack Natsu :D.**

 **Mwa ha ha ha ha**

 **See yeah later guys.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So..I may have forgotten a flashback thing in the last chapter...so you guys get two today! Yayy!**

 _"Huh? Where am I?" the girl asked as she opened her eyes. She sat upright in the strange bed she was in, her head spinning in directions. She didn't recognize the place she was in. The floor was made of oak wood and the bed had wool blankets on it. The room she was in was small though, only big enough to hold a bed, a bedside table, and a a medium sized drawer for clothes. Her bathroom was bigger than this. But she couldn't deny that it was homey. And the smell of cookies that lingered in the air made the place feel cozy._

 _"Are you awake yet?" a familiar voice asked, opening the wooden door to the room that she was in. The girl smiled, looking up at her familiar friend who was walking in with a plate full of cookies. Well, a plate with a few cookies and a lot of crumbs, and for some odd reason his mouth seemed to be full. Strange._

 _"Where are we?" she asked getting out of the bed, her bare feet hitting the wooden floor. Despite it being wooden, it was soft. And smooth. The girl has never actually felt a wooden floor before. Only marble or tile, never wood._

 _"Some old guy came and went all ninja on those punks! He completely demolished them! However, someone pushed you over and you smashed your head on the ground." He said leaning in close to her and placing his thumb on the side of her forehead. The girl winced a little in pain and the boy noticed it, removing his thumb, but he didn't move away from her. "You've got a nasty bruise but that's it, thankfully." He said and gave her a small smile which she returned._

 _"But where are we?" she repeated her question, a small blush forming on her cheeks from the closeness of the two. The boy smiled again and sat on the side of the bed, motioning for her to sit beside him, which she did._

 _"Old man took us to his house when you passed out, he's also got a grandson that makes awesome cookies! Except he's kind of cold and doesn't talk a lot...here try a cookie!" He exclaimed happily and then shoved a chocolate chip cookie into the girl's mouth. She laughed slightly before chewing up the chocolaty goodness. He was right, it was good._

 _"We should get going though, or fath- someone will probably notice I'm gone." She said, changing her wording a bit. Her father? Notice that SHE was gone? No way would that happen. One of the servants maybe, but never her father. Not unless he was going to marry her off._

 _"Ah that's another thing..." The boy mumbled "Old man..he offered to take care of us. Both of us. Since I told him how unhappy you are. So..do you..do you wanna?"_

 _"I can't." She spoke out suddenly. Not only did she not know this strange man, but she would miss the servants, and she couldn't just leave either. That man is still her dad, she still has to live with him. Not unless he's done something extremely bad, which he hasn't. He's just ignored her. And she might just end up putting the old man in danger._

 _"I understand, but I'm going to accept his offer. He even said that he can bring me to school! I've never gone to school!" He said enthusiastically, eating the last cookie. The girl smiled and gave him a hug. "I wish you the best of luck."_

 _"I'll still be visiting you." He replied, returning the hug. She rested her head into his chest, he didn't argue and kept his hands rested on her back. "I know.." she whispered quietly, more then to herself then to him though. He wasn't going to leave her, and she knew that. She would always know that._

 _She let her hands fall from his back to her side, expecting the hug to be over, but the boy didn't let go of her. Instead he pulled her in closer._

 _"I'm going to save you one day, you're going to be free." he whispered into her ear then rested his chin on the top of her head._

 _"I know.."_

 _Little did she know that she would regret that. Regret it all._

000

"I love you."

"What?"

"I love you."

"You love this outfit."

"Well that too." Levy laughed looking at Lucy's costume. Lucy was wearing a costume from Levy's favorite anime, Sword Art Online, Asuna? Was that her name? Lucy didn't know. She never watched the show, but Levy made her try it on anyways.

"You know, I was actually hoping to do a scary costume instead.." Lucy mumbled looking over at some other costumes. She would rather be like a Frankenstein's bride, or perhaps a vampire queen, one of the classics. Not...this...

"But you look so good!" Levy exclaimed.

"Noo she needs to wear something like this." Cana stated pulling out a prisoner's costume. However, it wasn't a normal one. It was orange, like it should be, but it was barely a bikini with handcuffs.

"No way!" Lucy said, making an X with her arms "And Levy, why don't you just wear this?" She asked, motioning to the costume she was wearing. She could've swore that if she didn't know Levy, that the way her eyes lit up, she would've thought that it was Christmas for her.

"That's a brilliant idea, Lu-chan!" she yelled then grabbed the same costume in her own size before running into a changing room. Lucy chuckled and started looking for her own costume. She finally settled on a zombie bride costume and went into a change room to try it on.

Lucy stared at herself in the costume, it looked good on her, that was certain, but that wasn't why it intrigued her. It was a sleeveless wedding dress, laced at the top, and had small white flowers sown into the dress. It was ripped at the bottom, exposing her knees. The top was ripped a bit too falling over, but she could feel the strap around her chest to keep it up. A wedding dress, it was probably supposed to be torn from the zombies that attacked the bride, but Lucy couldn't help but think that the bride did it herself. The wedding would've ended when the zombies arrived, but maybe she was thankful. Thankful that she didn't have to marry anyone, someone that she didn't love. And so she destroyed the wedding dress before she was killed.

No that's ridiculous, Lucy was just putting a story on a silly costume. There's no reason for that.

"Huh where is everyone?" Lucy wondered as she walked out of the changing room. No one was there anymore. No one but a certain black figure.

"Erza and Cana went to go get sweets and Levy is buying her costume." The figure replied, leaning casually on a nearby wall. Lucy looked at him, dread in her heart.

 _So he knows their names? Then that mean Sting knows too.._

"Why are you here, Rogue?" She asked, sounding angrier than she meant to. It wasn't Rogue's fault for any of this, he was just following orders. If anything he's nice to Lucy, he's sympathetic towards her. But she knew that he can't do anything about it. It's his job. She respected him for that.

"I've got a message from Sting." He answered, not looking at her eyes. Not looking at her at all, actually. His eyes seemed to rest on a frog costume about his size, strange.

"Why didn't he come to tell me himself?" She questioned, snapping Rogue's attention back to her.

"He's at his father's, doing work for him." He continued "Anyways he's invited you to a Halloween party, and he wants you to wear this." Rogue tossed her a gold dress that shined brightly in the light. Lucy caught it hesitantly, eyeing it. It looked tight. Really tight.

"I..I understand." Lucy nodded disappointingly. She was really looking forward to the Halloween party with her friends too...speaking of her friends, how's she going to tell them? How's she going to tell Natsu?

"I'm sorry." He said sympathetically. Lucy looked up at him, attempting to smile at him, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Rogue sent her one last glance before fading into the shadows. Lucy got out of the wedding dress and into her normal clothes again, then left the store with the dress, not even giving her friends a goodbye.

 _Damn it.._

 **:O :O :O A Halloween party with Sting? Does that have anything to do with the big boom chapter that I totally haven't started writing already because I'm excited for it? HMMM**


	16. Chapter 16

_"Where is he?" The 16 year old girl asked herself as she stood outside a cafe "He promised to be here at 6.."_

 _"Whoo!" A 16 year old boy yelled as he ran up to the cafe, panting, "Sorry I'm late." He said, looking up at the obviously irritated girl. She just glared at him before storming into the cafe._

 _"Aw come on! I really am sorry!" He said, following her in._

 _"Save it." She snapped as she took a seat in a nearby booth. The boy closed his mouth and took the seat across from her. "I-I need to tell you something.." The girl said quietly, not looking into the boy's eyes._

 _"What is it?" He asked nervously, knowing that the news would not be good. He bit his lip as he stared into her eyes, sad. This news was making her sad. And it took all of his willpower not to jump across the table to comfort her. All of his willpower plus some._

 _"My father..is choosing my future husband.."_

000

"Oi, Natsu." Cobra said, waving his hand in front the pink haired man's face to get his attention as the regular group sat at their rock. It didn't work. Natsu kept his eyes on his phone, and his smirk just grew.

"He's paying attention to his phone." Midnight observed, looking over at the man curiously. Cobra scoffed and smacked Natsu upside the head. Natsu looked up from his phone for a second to send him a deathly glare, but turned back to him phone almost immediately after.

"What the hell do you want?" He snapped, his eyes on his phone, but his voice was directed towards Cobra. Cobra winced a little under his tone, but not too much. A little anger had grown in his stomach for Natsu, but he didn't act upon it. He knew it wouldn't be a great chose.

"New Weekly Sorcerers." Cobra announced and placed the magazine in front of Natsu's face, it was opened to a picture of some girl named Jenny in a very skimpy bikini.

"No thanks." He said and pushed the magazine away to continue looking at his phone. The members of the group exchanged puzzled looks, Natsu has never turned down his favorite magazine before..

"Natsu~" Angel said and threw her arms around his neck, leaning onto his back as she deliberately pressed her boobs against him "It's been a while...wanna have some fun~?"

"No thanks." he repeated and shifted his shoulder so she would get off him. Angel glared at his back before stomping away, angry that she had been turned down. Midnight, Cobra, and Racer exchanged the same looks. It was even more rare for Natsu to turn down sex with a hot girl.

What the hell's going on?

Midnight looked over Natsu's shoulder, to see what was so interesting. He expected some game or maybe porn, but he was just texting someone. He looked at the top of the screen to see who the contact was, _Luce,_ who the hell's Luce?

 _Heartfilia._

"So..how's the bet going?" Midnight asked suspiciously, taking the seat next to Natsu.

"Bet? What be- Oh yeah, fine." Natsu shrugged, not looking up from his phone.

"Have you taken her to bed yet?" Cobra asked, catching on to what Midnight was doing.

"Uh..no." He answered a bit nervously this time "I'll get her soon though." He said confidently as his fingers tapped rapidly on his phone.

"You haven't...fallen for her, have you?" Racer whispered into his ear as he leaned over his shoulder.

"What? No!" Natsu denied, snapping his head up so that he wasn't looking at his phone anymore. He placed his phone next to him on the rock and stood up confidently. "I'm Natsu Dragneel!" He yelled, practically to the whole school "I don't 'fall' for anyone." He used quotation marks at the word 'fall' as if it was a lie. That you can't 'fall' for someone. That love didn't exist. But for some reason he felt guilty when he said it.

 _Beep_

Once Natsu heard the familiar ringtone from his phone, that whole...whatever act it was... was over and he was back on his phone.

"Natsu, I wanna upgrade the stakes for the bet." Angel said, walking over to them again, she seemed much...calmer? No, she wasn't mad at least, but she wasn't calm. She had a type of evil aura surrounding her, it wasn't a evil aura though (if that's normal) it was the type that only this group got. The type that made them want to see people suffer.

"What are they?" He asked nervously, glancing up from his phone for a second to look at her in the eyes. Big mistake, it was like looking into Medusa's eyes.

"If you don't do the bet by Halloween night, we'll spread rumors about how Miss Heartfilia was having an affair with you."

"What, why do you have to bring her into this?" Natsu asked, trying to hide his anger in his eyes.

"She's been in this the entire time.." Cobra muttered behind him.

"And you guys would probably spread rumors about it. Anyways, it's not like I care.." he lied..no it wasn't a total lie, they would definitely spread rumors about it. The last part..it felt like a lie in his heart, but in his brain he told himself it was the truth.

"Fine, then we'll tell everyone that you couldn't get a girl and YOUR reputation is ruined." Angel snapped. Natsu looked back at the other three guys, they all had a smirk on there face.

"Whatever, it's not like I won't be able to do it.." He mumbled and continued texting, however it had been a little while since she texted him back. He looked up, and as if on cue, said girl walked by.

"Yeah, sorry Cana, I can't make it." She spoke into her phone. Natsu observed what she was wearing, her navy skirt was a bit shorter then normal, just above her knees, and her top had one button undone. She was also wearing black boots. He didn't know why the sudden change, but he wasn't completely against it. Not because he was being a pervert, but because he could tell that she was feeling more comfortable at school.

 _She probably can't go to another shopping trip,_ Natsu thought to himself, trying to make sense of what she said.

"..." Lucy paused in her steps for a moment before speaking into the phone again "Why are you so obsessed with my breasts?"

Cue burst of laughter from the group around Natsu plus Cobra's loud comment of "I don't blame her!"

Lucy glanced over at the group nervously (obviously hearing his stupid comment) and hurried her walking up. Natsu glared at Cobra and gave him a smack over the head before rushing over to Lucy.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu greeted and threw his arm around her shoulder. Lucy immediately said goodbye to Cana and tugged the phone into her purse. "You didn't answer my texts." He frowned at her.

"I was kind of on the phone." She said and gave him an eye roll then glanced over at Cobra and them. "I like your other friends.." She stated, quickly averting her eyes from them, like they were some kind of disease. Which Natsu wouldn't deny if you asked him.

"Yeah..he doesn't know how to bite his tongue." He stated, sending another glare at Cobra, who just shrugged innocently. "Oh by the way, I was wanting to ask you something," He said, suddenly recalling what it was that he texted her and she didn't reply to.

"What is it?" She asked, giving him a strange look.

"Well, first of all, do you have any tests or something coming up? Anything _important._ " he questioned, emphasizing on important, meaning HIS important. Not her important; which would be anything school related.

"No, I don't think so.." She said slowly, most likely trying to think if there was.

"Then would you like to come to my family's cottage with me tonight for a few days? Well..adoptive family?" He asked hopefully.

"Why not invite Gray?"

"You're kidding right? I would never invite that Ice Freak.." Natsu said angrily, resisting the urge to slam his fist into something nearby. Even if he didn't resist it, he would just end up hitting a random freshman. Which would probably get him into trouble again.

"Sure, I'll go." Lucy laughed at his reaction. To be honest, Natsu was surprised that she agreed so quickly, but he wasn't going to question it. If he did, he felt that it would just disappear, the answer that she gave would be gone along with the rest of her. He guessed that's why people didn't normally question things, they felt that way too.

"Hey _babe._ " An annoying voice popped up, pushing Natsu away from Lucy and throwing his own arm around her shoulder. He however, let his hand drape down farther than Natsu did.

"Sting.." Natsu grumbled but the blonde man only ignored him.

"You wanna do something tonight? Go to a bar or something~" He whispered into her ear, Natsu clenched his fists, and Sting seemed to notice it. It also seemed that he was enjoying it by the smirk implanted on his face. He brought his face down to her neck and licked it, letting it trail down far enough where he had to move her shirt out of the way.

Natsu's hatred only grew more.

"I've got to study tonight." She lied, Natsu resisted the urge to smirk, so he wouldn't give anything away. Sting widened his eyes and pulled away from her neck, looking at her strangely, as if he hadn't been denied before.

"But I can do something..now.." She said, making him perk up a bit. "Great!" He exclaimed and grabbed her wrist, sending Natsu another smirk "Let's go!"

Natsu watched in anger as he dragged her off, even though school was about to start.

He couldn't contain his anger anymore, which explained the fist sized whole in the school wall now.

 **Oooh poor Lucy, but it's been a while since I brought Sting in so I figured I should. After the cottage, you get the big boom :D**


	17. Chapter 17

_"Wait what?" The boy cried out, louder than he would've liked, but he kept going on "He can't do that! That's not fair!"_

 _"You try telling him that.." The girl said quietly, not looking him in the eyes still. She cupped her hands underneath the table, not wanting to say anything else. She didn't want to speak about this anymore. She just wanted to get her mind off things, that's why she came here with her friend. You can't fight a battle that never existed._

 _Apparently the boy didn't seem to understand that though._

 _"I will then."_

000

"You almost ready?" Natsu asked impatiently as he sat on the leather couch, wearing nothing but swim shorts. He stretched his legs out and placed them on the glass coffee table, which Gramps would definitely scold him for. But Gramps ain't here.

When he told Lucy that they would be alone here, she was a lot more enthusiastic about it than Natsu thought she would be. He didn't know whether he should be happy that she wanted to be alone with him, or worried. Worried? Why would Natsu be worried? That's probably what most people would ask. But...it's not exactly very 'Lucy' of her. And the other day he saw her chopping the hell out of some carrots. So can you blame him for being a little bit worried?

"Ready." Lucy replied and opened the door to reveal a VERY skimpy (not that he minded) white bikini with a pink design of a flower on her left breast. For once in his life, he blushed from seeing a lot of skin. Natsu actually blushed from the sight of her. He's actually seen naked females before, but this..this was just..wow. Unlike with other girls, where he would get an impulse to sleep with them, he had the impulse to look away. Mainly because he felt as if he was trespassing, or invading her privacy.

Natsu got up from his couch, avoiding looking at her, as he slowly walked over to the door, wood creaking underneath his feet. When he had told Lucy it was a cottage, it wasn't COMPLETELY wrong. It was what most people would call a 'cottage' but it was more of a cabin on the beach, instead of a small house. A log cabin on the beach. It was a small log house with two bedrooms, a main room, and one filthy bathroom. The bedrooms were barely big enough to fit a twin bed, so you could guess how fun it was when he and and Gramp's actual grandson had to share a bed. Especially considering he is much bigger than Natsu.

The main room was a bigger than the bedroom's but not by too much. There was a small two piece couch, that had lost too much stuffing over the year, a glass coffee table in front of it with a lot of coffee stains. At the back of the room was a small mini fridge, a stove that was never used, and a sink. No counter, no drawers, no pans. None of the stuff you would see in a normal kitchen. Heck the house itself wasn't even that well built, but even with all of it's problems, Lucy's face still lit up when she saw it.

Which confused him EVEN more, considering she was rich, he figured she would like the finer things in life. Apparently not.

"...It's cold isn't it?" Lucy asked as we stepped onto the sand as the waves crashed onto it. The sand wasn't burning hot, but it wasn't cold either. It was just at sunset, so the sand would be around the right temperature. The ocean however..well Natsu didn't know for sure about that. The ocean was normally warmer when it had rained for days before this. It hasn't though. It hasn't at all.

"I don't know, let's see." He smirked and picked her up bridal style. She let out a small scream as he ran over to the docks, and stopped when he got to the end of it.

"No! Don't do it!" she yelled, holding onto his neck tightly. Natsu blushed again, but it was soon replaced by a smirk.

"Hmm? Or what?" He asked mischievously, holding one foot out above the ocean, as if he was about to jump off with her. She let out another yelp and held on even tighter.

"Or I'll get Erza to rearrange your face!"

"Meh, I'll take that chance." He grinned and jumped into the ocean, Lucy screaming as he did. When he felt his feet hit the water her sucked in a breath right before his head went under. He released Lucy from his grip and she instantly swam to the top. Natsu stayed under for a few more moments, enjoying the silence that the ocean brought him, the peace and serenity, before going up to the surface too.

"You jerk." She glared at him and smacked him over the side of his head.

"It's not THAT cold!" Natsu argued as he rubbed his now bruised head.

"Are you kidding? I'm freezing!"

"You're just a crybaby."

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am not!"

"Am too!"

"Am n-UGH SALT WATER!" Lucy screamed when he splashed her, right when she was opening her mouth. Natsu chuckled as Lucy quickly spat out the water in pure disgust.

"I hate you."

"I know you love me."

"In your dreams." She scoffed and gave him an eye roll. Natsu didn't know if he WAS dreaming or not, but he could've sworn that he saw her blush. Nah he was probably just seeing things. Especially because she just splashed him and he got a whole lot of salt water in his eyes. Which..hurts...alot.

"Haha revenge is sweet, bitch." Lucy laughed as Natsu let out a scream and started clawing out his eyes. Well figuratively, not literally. No that's not right either. He didn't ACTUALLY claw out his eyes, but he tried to. He tried to really hard. REALLY REALLY hard. But it was like his brain just didn't want him to claw out his eyes, for some unknown reason.

After Natsu finally got the stinging to die down (Running back to his cottage screaming his head off then wiped his eyes with a towel and came back in an orderly fashion,) the two floated around quietly in the ocean, moving up and down every once in a while because of the waves.

"The waves are really big.." Lucy muttered and watched a wave almost as big as Natsu crash onto the shore, but because they were so far out it, the waves didn't effect them like that. Well most of them didn't. Others took them down completely.

"They are." Natsu nodded in agreement before a wave took them under, pushing them closer to the shore. They both came up coughing and hacking, but then laughing again. Her laughs..they were a sweet sound that Natsu would never get tired of hearing. No, he couldn't get tired of hearing it, even if he wanted to.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, staring at him questionably.

"You're purtyy.." He said childishly and gave her a smirk. She rolled her eyes and gave him another smack. He chuckled but was soon cut short of a wave much MUCH bigger than he was, taking him down unexpectedly. He flipped over, spun around, and was moving too fast so he ended up getting a whole bunch of water in his nose. Natsu tried to push his head up to get some air, but he was only pushed back down and the corner of his head smashed onto the ground.

"That...That was amazing." Lucy laughed after the wave ended.

"Why weren't you dragged down?" Natsu asked looking at her suspiciously.

"It passed me, I was just out its reach." She smirked and stuck her tongue out at him, then widened her eyes in worry. "You're bleeding!" She exclaimed, rushing over to him and delicately touching the cut on his head. He winced slightly but gave her a reassuring smile, "I'm fine."

"No you're not, come let's get you out of the ocean and I'll grab some supplies." She said as she forced him to get out of the ocean. Lucy made him sit down on the sand, despite his endless complaining about sand getting in his shorts, and rushed off back to the cabin.

Natus chuckled a bit and leaned backwards in the sand, having his arms behind his back to support him. His head stung a bit, but not too much, however he did like the fact that Lucy was so worried about him. It made him much happier than he would've liked.

 _All for the bet.._

"Hi there!" a female voice said, giggling a little bit. Natsu turned around to see a group of girls around his age, maybe a bit younger. The one that spoke had blonde hair, curvy body, and a small red bikini.

"Hey." Natsu replied and turned his eyes back over to the ocean, watching the sun slowly slink away, the moon replacing it.

"We noticed that you were all alone," The girl started, her friends giggling in the background "And was wondering if you would like to join us for a beach party?"

"Thanks for the invitation, but I'm not alone." Natsu answered politely, oblivious to what was actually going on. His mind just kept wandering off to Lucy, thinking about how much she would enjoy the scene on the beach.

"Oh..uh..okay then.." The girl said with a mixture of disappointment and confusion, as if she hadn't been turned down by a guy before. She started to walk away but then turned back to Natsu, as if she wasn't going to give up that easily "I doubt your friend would mind THAT much if you decide-"

"Hey Luce!" Natsu yelled as he saw the blonde haired girl running towards him with some bandages, rubbing alcohol, and a cloth. He smiled and got up from the sand, running over to her, and leaving the other girls behind, much to both Lucy and the girl's shock.

"Who were they?" Lucy asked looking at the girls who were stomping away.

"Just some people who invited me to a party." Natsu explained, looking at her enthusiastically.

"Are you going to go?"

"No."

"Oh..okay..let's take a look at your cut then.." Lucy said questionably, and wiped the blood off of his forehead with her cloth. He gave her a small smirk when she leaned in closer, pouring the rubbing alcohol on the other side of the cloth, and gently touching his cut. He winced a little, but not too much.

"Cliché." He chuckled, her face bright red as she cleaned his cut. She raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything. It made Natsu chuckle a bit more, but at the same time his own face was beet red because of their closeness. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her lips. They just looked so..kissable. Something in his gut kept telling him to lean in and steal a kiss..

"The princess tends to the heroic's prince's wound.." He said, less confidence in his voice. She didn't say anything, but her eyes fell down to his own lips. They were both thinking the same thing 'This is the part where they kiss'. And Natsu couldn't deny his gut feeling anymore..

"Uh.." She said as he leaned in for the kiss, pulling away from him. "Your cut is small..it doesn't need bandages.." She stated, her face red and her eyes seemed intently focused on a nearby rock. Natsu frowned in disappointment, not because he didn't need bandages, but because she rejected him. She wasn't the first girl to reject him, some girls just weren't looking for someone to have sex, but this..this is the first time he felt sad about it. Like his heart was just crushed. And he couldn't figure out why.

 _Because it's going to be harder than I thought to win this bet.._

"Cool.." Natsu muttered a bit bitterly and backed up a bit, it wasn't anger that filled him. Just disappointment.

"You know..I noticed you guys have a speed boat," Lucy said, sensing his bitterness and trying to get him to smile "I don't suppose..you know how to use it?"

"Awh hell yeah!"

 _But...what was that feeling..when..when we were so close.._

 **Really Natsu? You don't know what that feeling is? HM? HM? *Grabs Natsu by the vest and holds up fist* HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW?**

 **Natsu: Don't hurt me!**

 **TOO LATE! MWA HA HA HA HA HA**

 **Natsu: NOOO**

 ***Shoves a bunch of ice cream in his mouth***

 **Natsu: AAAAAH!**

 ***Tosses Natsu to the readers***

 **Have fun my darlings...have fun MWA HA HA HA**


	18. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

"Are you ready yet?" Sting's servant, Rogue, asked from outside Lucy's dorm room. She took a deep breath and stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was done up in a bun, a few of her golden strands hanging down by the side of her face. The golden dress she had gotten from Sting clung to her waist but flowed out a bit around her legs. To her surprise, and joy, the dress showed no cleavage whatsoever, it did however show a lot of her back. The dress looked nice on her, she couldn't disagree with that.

Except, it looked..rich. It must've costed a lot of money. And money was something that annoyed her to no end. The world was so corrupt nowadays because of _money._ Families are torn apart, fighting over money, friends betray each other. No one is in their right minds when money is involved. Some are succesfull in gaining money, but they horde it for themselves, when there are people who are starving.

And there are people who only use their children as another away to get money.

She blinked back tears as she placed her hand on the doorknob. She had dreaded this day for so long now..Halloween..

Halloween..

"Yeah..I'm ready.."

* * *

"Sting Eucliffe and Lucy Heartfilia." Sting declared to one of the servants. The servant nodded then announced the two to the party. No one looked their way, no one even batted an eye as the two walked down the incredibly expensive stairs. Lucy held on tightly to Sting's arm, not because she wanted to, but because she at least knew him. Everyone else here, they all looked so strange...so..so exotic. These were the type of people that you wouldn't feel right looking at, that you don't have to right to look at them. The richest people in Fiore. Some were snobs, that's true, that's very true, however there were some kind ones. Despite what a lot of movies and books say, Lucy has met kind people who were indeed rich. But she hasn't seen them for a while, and none of these people looked like the ones she's met.

Each wore a mask of some type of animal, most wore birds, but there were some with cat masks or dog masks. All the masks looked extremely expensive, glittered with jewels and fancy paint, it made her dread being here. Sting and Lucy wore their own masks too. Bird masks glittered with jewels and fancy paint, just like the others.

"Don't look so down, you're here with me." Sting smirked in Lucy's direction. Lucy only replied with silence as the two walked through the crowd of people. Her gold dress sparkled underneath the light of the chandeliers, her heels making a small _clink_ sound on the floor whenever she stepped. And she really...REALLY hated it. She liked her life with her friends more. The greasy pizza, sweet vanilla milk shakes, the laughing, and the no judgement. No one would scoff in disgust there, no one would just ignore her presence, as if it wasn't worth it to acknowledge her. At least she felt at home there.

She never really liked Halloween before, to be honest.

Kids going trick or treating with their parents or friends, hearing the servant's tales of when they were children and the adventures they went on on Halloween night. Even in horror movies, people were always with friends or family. No one was alone.

Except for Lucy..

On Halloween, she would lock herself in her room and dress up, pretending to be part of a normal family. On day, she actually decided to work up the guts to ask her father if she could go trick or treating with one of the servants. But heaven forbid a nine year old be able to do something as childish as that, she should just perish the thought.

It was like that every holiday..

Holidays did get better though, when she was out of the house and with her friends.

But here she was again..in a rich place..with someone she doesn't like.

"I'll be back." Sting announced and left her alone in a pile of people she didn't at least didn't recognize. She might've met them once when she was younger, but Father didn't normally introduce her to his business partners, except for Sting's father and another one that her mother trusted. She might've had seen their faces once or twice though when they would come to her house. When they did come, she would lock herself in her room once more.

When they visited, she could normally hear shouting and then quiet. Shouting and silence. That's how negotiations work with money. Everyone was angry until they finally figured out something that they could both figure out. Either that or the one with the more power won out and the other lost a whole lot of money. Because greed can easily overtake someone.

"Excuse me, may I have this dance?" A voice asked, holding out his hand, snapping Lucy out of her thoughts. She looked in front of her to see an older man in a black tux, wearing a bird mask. He had red spiky hair and though she couldn't see much of his face, his smile seemed kind.

Lucy glanced to her right and left, making sure he was talking to her, and when she saw that the people around her were focused on their own dance partners. She took a shaky breath and accepted the man's hand, showing that she accepted his invitation to dance.

"Heartfilia, am I right?" The man asked as the two started dancing formally, a type of dance that Lucy was forced to learn, and hated it as much as she practiced it.

"Yes." She answered simply, trying to avoid eye contact with him. The man noticed it and smiled sadly, but he didn't say anything about it as they danced. Lucy held in a sigh as her feet had brains of their own, moving along with the song, remembering the dance that her brain couldn't.

"You look so much like your mother." He stated and Lucy sucked in a breath. Her mother..it had been a while since someone mentioned her mother in front of her. She blinked back tears as she thought of her, the kind smile she wore whenever Lucy was around, the gorgeous onyx eyes that spread joy wherever she was, and the soft touch that would always reassure Lucy. But most of all, the way that she could get her father to smile. Her father always used to smile when Lucy's mom was around, but they just disappeared when her mother did.

When the illness took her..

"You know, your father is here." He said and spun Lucy around, letting her go after he said that phrase.

"H-He is?" Lucy exclaimed with wide eyes, surprised that her father would 'degrade' himself to something like this.

"Yeah, he's talking to some boy with blonde hair." The man gestured over to an older man talking to Sting. Instantly she recognized her father instantly. He had the same blonde hair as Lucy and a bird mask, probably the most elegant she has seen. Dazzled with diamonds and rubies, it was painted an elegant color of gold, as if it was melted gold sprayed onto the mask. It took Lucy some time of convincing to tell herself that it wasn't really melted gold.

"Father!" Lucy exclaimed, rushing over to her father, and ignoring the man that she left alone, but he didn't seem to care much as he faded away into the crowd of people. "What are you doing here?" She asked in between panting breaths when she approached the two. Their conversation stopped when Lucy approached, Jude sending her a disappointed look while Sting didn't look at her.

"Lost your manners at school did you?" He scoffed, as if speaking to her wasn't even worth his time.

"Apologies." Lucy said and curtseyed. She looked back up at her father, her facial expression no longer showed 'surprise' and just showed 'plain' like she had been taught. "Why are you here, Father?" she repeated her question, her tone not as shocked.

"To enjoy a party, why else?" He remarked and simply sipped from his wine glass, his eyes drifting back over to Sting, "He's a fine young lad isn't he, Lucy?"

She bit her lip, suppressing the urge to argue with him.

"He was just telling me how you've excelled at your schoolwork thanks to his tutoring." Her father said, looking at Sting with admiring eyes. Like he was his own son. The son that he never had.

It just made Lucy even madder, especially when he told her that STING had tutored HER when he doesn't even go to his classes. But Lucy just ignored the anger swelling up in her stomach.

"Why can't you wish to marry someone like him?" He asked looking at Sting "Not like that last pink fellow that I met."

"Actually sir, we're dating." Sting announced and planted a kiss on her cheek. Jude gave an approving nod before walking off. Lucy tried hard not to send him a glare, when she realized that she had the urge to send him one. She never had an urge like that before.

Before..Natsu..

"You know, there's something that I've been meaning to tell you." Sting said after her father left, looking over at Lucy. His expression tried to show sympathy, but he was a bad actor. A really bad actor. "Natsu's just trying to sleep with you to complete a bet, it's the only reason he's even been hanging out with you."

"What?" Lucy choked on her non existent drink, a small smirk appearing on Sting's face at her reaction "You're lying."

"Lucy, dearest, have I ever lied to you?" He said in fake dramatic accent and clutched his heart before chuckling a little bit "Rogue told me the information, if you still don't believe me then go verify with Rogue." Sting said, pointing to his little 'spy' that was enjoying himself at the snack bar.

Lucy turned on her heels, speechless at what he said. She didn't give herself time to think about it as she hit the wines.

* * *

"Where's Luce?" Natsu asked eagerly as he and his own friends arrived at Cana's house, glancing around the house. He was wearing a pirate costume with a sword, Lisanna was a cat, Mirajane a demon, and Elfman was a beast.

"We just got here, Natsu, be patient." Mirajane sighed and gave Natsu a pat on the back before she started mingling with random people. Lisanna gave him a small smile then joined her sister along with Elfman.

"Heyyy Natsuuu!" yelled Cana fortune teller's outfit, slurring, and jumped over to Natsu's side, slinging an arm around him. "It's been sooo long!"

"Hey Cana, where's Lucy?" He asked again, looking around the room more frantically. The house was pretty well decorated, streamers hung in the air along with fake skeletons. Bowls of candy were everywhere, the smell of chocolate lingering in the air. When Cana didn't answer him and walked away (obviously drunk), Natsu walked over to the food table. He grabbed a cup and filled it with punch -and then dumped the punch out because he could smell the vodka a mile away- then started snacking on a bunch of chocolate bars.

"Hey, Natsu." Erza greeted, walking over to him at the bar. She was wearing a knight's costume, at least that's what Natsu thought it was. She picked up some candy and unwrapped it before placing it into her mouth. Her eyes shone up like stars when it touched her tongue, and Natsu couldn't help but think that this was her favourite holiday.

"Hey," He replied giving her a slight wave and poured some hot sauce on a chocolate bar. Where he got the hot sauce? Unknown.

"I thought Lucy was coming with you?" She questioned glancing to his side, noticing she wasn't there.

"I told her we would be late so I figured she would already be here." He replied, giving her a questioning look.

"Well to be fair I haven't talked to her since we went outfit shopping, but she seemed down afterwards.." Erza mumbled and got her own questioning look, as if she pondering the reasons on why she isn't here.

"Lucyyy's not cominggggg." Cana slurred, jumping over to them both again, almost giving Natsu a heart attack.

"Wait what?" Natsu asked, after calming his speeding heart down.

"Sheee callled meee tooo telll meee but whenn Grayy wentt overr to askk herr, some blaack hairedd guy escorrted her to a limo with a hot blondee." Cana smirked and chugged a bottle of vodka. Before Erza could question how Cana knew that the blonde man was hot, Natsu was out the door.

* * *

"I heard him talking about a Halloween party and where it was in one of my classes." Natsu spoke to himself as he stormed down the sidewalks "I just didn't think he was forcing Luce to go to it."

As he walked, he felt the hatred rising up in his chest. The hatred for Sting mostly, but there was also some hate targeted at him. That he let Sting take her away from him, and that he was letting himself get so upset about this. Much more upset than he would've liked.

When he approached the mansion that Sting was talking about, he swung the door open angrily, ignoring the blast of perfume that smacked him in the face. No one paid much attention to the strange in a costume, everyone was too focused on their conversations or appearance. He looked around, trying to find the girl that he was looking for. There wasn't one person who was without a mask. That didn't matter much to him though.

Because there was only one girl in this whole place with the same onyx eyes that always had a strange way of making Natsu's knees go jelly, and she was getting herself drunk.

"Feeling a little off?" the pirate asked slyly, leaning on the wall, giving her a little smirk.

"Just a little." She replied using her fingers to gesture 'a bit' and then drank the rest of her wine, refilling it again.

"How about we get you home?" offered Natsu after he glanced around the room, checking to see if a certain blonde haired bastard was noticing them. But he didn't see anyone with his hair, or anyone giving them extra attention. Well except for one man with red eyes, but he turned his back on them as if he didn't care. Which Natsu believed he didn't, not many people here seemed to care much about why a pirate was here, and he wasn't going to push it.

"Don't wanna.." she pouted and attempted to take another sip of her wine, but Natsu took it away and smelled it, smelling a very strong type of wine.

"It stopped being a question when you said no." he stated then placed the glass on the table. She pouted at him childishly, but he just rolled his eyes and picked her up bridal style. She didn't object, in fact she even yelled 'whee' when Natsu walked out the door with her. No one paid them any attention though, no one cared. They weren't even worth a glance in their direction.

People like this made Natsu sick.

"I don't like your outfit.." Natsu mumbled after Lucy quieted down a bit, snuggling up to his chest.

"Whyy not?" asked Lucy, slurring a little bit.

"It's not.. _you._ " He answered, pulling her a bit closer as they walked to the dorms.

"That's what I thought too." She replied, snuggling closer to him, her head on his bare chest. Her head seemed to give off heat, as if it was filling up a cold spot on his chest.

She stayed quiet as he walked down the halls, making him think that she was asleep. He opened the door to her room, using the code that she had given him before, and walked in. The room smelled of perfume too, and he disliked that very much. Mainly because she didn't normally wear perfume, and her room definitely didn't normally smell of it. It normally smelled of some kind of cooking, or books. It smelled like..her. Not whatever this person was.

He walked over to her bed, about to place her on it, but instead he found a pair of lips on his. He didn't fight it at first and kissed back hungrily, aching for more. Like a wolf. She kissed back the same way, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You're drunk.." He mumbled into her, but it didn't stop him from pulling them both onto the bed. He brought his head down, kissing her jawline as she threw off her heels and started to take off her dress.

"What are you doing?" asked Natsu, but he didn't stop doing what he was doing.

"Fulfilling your bet." She replied, taking her dress off fully "So you don't have to be forced to hang out with me." Natsu didn't reply, but instead just pulled back quietly and keeping his gaze somewhere other than her exposed breasts.

"So.." _You know.._ he couldn't bring himself to say the whole sentence and kept looking away "I'm not going to do this if you're drunk.."

He looked back at her, trying to keep his eyes on her eyes, but they slowly drifted down. He looked away quickly, trying to stop himself from looking back, but it was hard. Much harder than he thought.

Luckily for him though, she ended up falling asleep.

 _She's right..I..I should get this dare done shouldn't I?_ He thought to himself, looking at her. But if he did now, it would be considered rape AND he didn't have a condom, he wasn't going to jail yet or becoming a father.

But..there's a way to do it without sleeping with her isn't there? He could..he could do the second part of the dare. Pictures. He could take pictures and show them tomorrow. They won't know that he didn't fully complete the bet.

Quickly Natsu pulled out his phone and flipped it to his camera. Do..Do they need the full thing? He didn't want to take off her panties, he didn't even want to show them her full breasts...but he knew he had to show something. So he pressed the buttons..and took pictures.

 _To Cobra,_

 _Got the bet done_

 _From Cobra,_

 _Really? PICTURES TOO? SEND!_

 _To Cobra,_

 _What? No!_

 _From Cobra,_

 _Come on, it's not like YOU actually CARE about her right?_

Natsu reread the message over and over again. No..he didn't care about her. She was..just the bet right?

Right..

So he sent the pictures and left.

 **Ooooh what's going to happen in the next chapter? What's Cobra gonna do with those pictures?**

 **What's going to happen?**

 **I hope this lived up to your expectations :D**


	19. Chapter 19

Natsu walked down the hallways of the school silently and alone. Though he could see the end of it, it felt like it would never stop. A hallway of shame he supposed. But no one gave him strange looks, no one looked down at him, no one thought him different than before. It was only himself who thought that he was awful.

Despite how much he didn't want to admit it, he felt bad about what he did to Lucy. She didn't deserve it. He should've never accepted the bet. He should've never come into her life at all. He was just a bacteria. Someone that made their way into people's lives and infected them.

He invaded her privacy, took pictures of her, and actually sent them to a friend. What for? So his reputation wouldn't get ruined? For a free dinner?

He's no better than Sting...no..he's worse than Sting.

Sting took advantage of his father's money. Natsu..he took advantage of their friendship.

He betrayed her.

That's something that no one could forgive, and he wouldn't blame them. He couldn't forgive himself either.

"Hey Natsu, looks like we're treating you." Cobra smirked as he and the rest of their little gang headed towards Natsu. Angel had a somewhat triumph smirk on her face while she scrolled down on her phone. Natsu turned away from them and kept walking. He didn't want to face anyone.

 _Especially those guys._

Lucy was drunk when he took the pictures right? So she might not remember what happened. Maybe there's a chance that they can still be friends. No..that's not fair. That's being selfish.

Natsu wasn't going to let himself be friends with her anymore. For her own good. Because she deserved a better friend. Someone that appreciated her.

"Natsu? Why are you so quiet?" Cobra asked, running towards him with the others following behind a bit slower.

"Leave me alone." He snapped, not even bothering to look at him.

"What's wrong with you? Didn't you finally sleep with that annoying chick? You got pictures too!" Cobra continued on with enthusiasm as he pulled out his phone, scrolling down before showing it to Natsu, ignoring the glare he gave him when he called Lucy annoying, "You gave every guy in school a good sneak peak!"

Natsu widened his eyes when he looked at the guy's phone, shock and anger filled him. He didn't know which one to react on, so he reacted on both.

"What the hell did you do?" Natsu growled, holding Cobra up by his collar with wide eyes. To think that Cobra would've done something like this was...

was common.

Natsu frowned inwardly at himself. He knew that Cobra was capable of something like this, heck he's done it before. So why did Natsu send him the pictures? Why had he just been so..oblivious? Natsu's an idiot..he knows that much. He fails classes constantly, doesn't do his homework, doesn't even have common sense, but most of the time he's smart enough to know the difference between right and wrong.

Apparently he wasn't this time.

And other people paid the price.

He knew Cobra wasn't to be blamed here, Natsu was. Natsu sent him the pictures, it's not like he told Cobra not to send it or post it anywhere either. Cobra didn't do anything wrong. He was just being...Cobra..

Natsu shouldn't punch Cobra and he knew that. Cobra didn't deserve it. If anything, Natsu should be the one getting punched. But Natsu REALLY wanted to punch something and Cobra is currently in range.

"Natsu? What the hell is wrong with you?" Angel asked a bit angrily, placing a hand on the hand that Natsu held Cobra with.

"Yeah, I thought you would've like it." Cobra agreed slightly with Natsu, only making him angrier. Natsu glared at Cobra for a few more seconds before letting go of his shirt collar, making him fall on his butt. Cobra shared a glance of confusion with Midnight while getting up, Angel let her hand fall but kept her gaze on Natsu. Natsu didn't look at her or anyone else around him, he just turned on his heel and walked away. Angel tried to stop him, to grab his arm but she only failed.

Natsu growled at them as he walked away, his eyes locked onto the ground as if there was something interesting on it, when really, he just didn't want people seeing the hideous guilt planted in his eyes.

Because there he is, still worrying about his stupid reputation.

It took all of his willpower not to punch a hole in the wall, but it seems that he didn't have much willpower so there was a hole in the wall anyways.

"Goodbye Mrs. Connell, I'll miss you." Natsu snapped his head up at the voice that he had gotten so used voice seemed a bit sadder than normal, it didn't seem mad though. He turned his head to see Lucy hugging one of her teachers. The green haired teacher said something to Lucy but Natsu didn't quite get it. When the two stopped hugging, the teacher went back inside her classroom and Lucy walked in Natsu's direction. They shared a quick glance as she walked passed him. She didn't look mad at him, at least her body expression didn't. Her eyes told a whole other story.

She seemed angry. No..her eyes looked mad but it wasn't a glare. It looked like she was trying to contain her anger, her pain. But at the same time her eyes flickered to guilt. Why would she be guilty?

She did nothing wrong.

This is all Natsu...

"I'm sorry.." Natsu spoke quietly when she passed. He forced himself to look away from her eyes and onto the ground, deciding that he wasn't even worthy to look at anyone.

"All of this for a bet?" Lucy asked, pausing for a moment to look at him then she looked away.

"I..." He trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Nothing could make up for what he had done.

"It's okay..I understand I guess...I'm not really that interesting eh?" Lucy laughed hardheartedly but it died down quickly.

"That's not true!" Natsu suddenly argued, looking at her with stern eyes "I'm just a bastard!"

"That you are." Lucy nodded in agreement then sighed quietly, the sadness filling her eyes instead "Goodbye Natsu...I'll miss you even if you don't miss me.."

"Wait what? Where are you going?"

She looked down at her feet, tears stinging her eyes. Natsu raised an eyebrow, a bit worried, then he noticed that she was carrying a bag full of paper and crap. "Luce?" He asked when she didn't answer. She stayed looking at her feet for a few more moments before looking back up at him, not able to hide the tears anymore.

"I'm going back home.."

 **Oooooh! Sorry for the short chapter after not updating for a week :( I know..I'm awful :(. To be fair I was at camp with no electronics whatsoever! WHATSOEVER!**

 **I almost died.**

 **Actually...I might've a little bit...**

 **I'm hopeless xD**


	20. Chapter 20

_"I'm going home.."_

 _"I'm going home.."_

 _"I'm going home.."_

It's been a week since she left. A week since Natsu felt whole again. A week since he left his room.

This is all his fault. He's the reason that her dream died.

That she had to leave school and go back to her dad.

"Damn it..I'm such an idiot." He yelled to himself, punching another hole in the wall. His room was a mess -well more than a mess than normal- his clothes were scattered about, his study desk flipped over, books were ripped and torn apart, his clothes were covered in mud somehow, plus the multiple holes in the walls. His phone was also shattered on the wall, with a little dent in the wall above it.

People have been texting Natsu non stop, some people wondering how he's been (Elfman,Mira, Lisanna..etc.) while others texted to congratulate him on winning the bet, that apparently Cobra had posted online. Some people even texted him 'thanks' for giving up those pictures Lucy.

Natsu never meant to hurt her. But he had.

He knew he had.

He knew he would if he did this.

He knew it deep down.

And now, he hurt.

He didn't know how Lucy could do to this to him. He didn't know what she did. But she did something. She makes him happy when he's around her. She makes him feel a kind of joy that he hasn't felt in a long while. Without her by his side now, it hurt him a lot. Could he really live without her now? He had her, and then lost her to his own stupid mistake.

 _Where's sitting around and moping going to get me?_

Those words repeated themselves in Natsu's head. Lucy must be going through hell right now, and here Natsu is, just moping around. Grieving, even though she's the one who had to leave school because of his mistake. Grieving for the loss of his friend, because he's already given up.

Lucy's gone. He accepted that fact a while ago, and that's what bugged him the most. The fact that he would just accept it.

What happened to the brave and daring Natsu that used to accept and dare? Any bet?

He left when Lucy left.

Which is dumb isn't it? If anything he should've gotten stronger, so he could protect her.

So he could be her kni- her dragon. He wants to be her ferocious dragon, someone that can protect her. But he lost it. He became a hermit when he lost her.

 _Why am I so pathetic?_

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get himself to do anything. Because what could he do? He doesn't know where she lives, her father hasn't done anything legally wrong so he can't call the cops.

He's just a coward living in his dorm.

Smashing his fist into his wall again, Natsu got up from his bed. Pissed at himself now.

"I'm going to f***ing do something about it, because I'm not a coward and I will fight for what I love." He spoke to no one in particular, no one but himself really. He needed these words. He need them to keep on fighting.

He's not a coward.

He never was, and he never will be.

He's Natsu Dragneel.

000

"You! With the weird hair!" Natsu called out to a man with orange spikey hair in the mall. The man was wearing a suit and glasses, he looked very formal, while Natsu..well Natsu only got changed. He didn't take a shower, brush his teeth, or even try to look decent, so you can imagine the man's face when he saw Natsu.

"What do YOU want?" He asked, obviously ticked off, but Natsu had a strange feeling that it isn't because of how clean he looked.

"You're one of Lucy's friends right?" Natsu asked, recognizing the guy from when they went to the hypnotist show. The man glared at Natsu for a few seconds before darting his eyes someplace else in the mall.

"Technically, I'm a servant, but yes we are friends." The man corrected, his voice was stern and unpleasant, as if he was trying to decide whether or not he would beat Natsu up. Natsu was happy that he seemed to be leaning more to the 'no' side. Even though Natsu could probably beat this weirdo, he wouldn't fight him. Because Natsu knew that he deserved this.

"Do you know where she lives?"

"Yes, but why in the world would I tell you?" He snapped, glaring at Natsu once again, and it started to seem like he's now leaning on the side of beating him up "You're the one who ruined everything for her, what do you want with her now? To sleep with her again?"

"I didn't sleep with her the first time.." Natsu said quietly under his breath, knowing that it didn't make it any better, but he wanted someone to know the truth.

"Right." He rolled his eyes, obviously not believing Natsu.

"It's true!" Natsu argued then softened his voice a little, looking down at his feet "I still did something terrible to her..I won't excuse myself from that..but I didn't sleep with her. That's the truth."

The orange haired man looked at him for a second, his eyes were still stern and mad, which Natsu couldn't blame him for, but they seemed to believe him and that's all Natsu wanted.

"What DO you want?"

"I want to talk to Lucy's dad." Natsu admitted. He wasn't sure what kind of reaction to expect from this guy, but it definitely was not laughter.

"R-Really?" He asked in between his laughs, clutching his stomach "That's priceless, tell me another joke."

"I'm serious." Natsu said, with a bit of confusion and anger. The man's laughing stopped completely and he looked at Natsu with stern eyes again. "You really want to hurt her that badly?" He asked, no anger in his voice, but that only made Natsu even more confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind." The man sighed and pushed his glasses up further his nose, "Just be careful, last time didn't go so well."

"Last time?"

"I wish you luck." He muttered and turned his back to Natsu, walking away faster than Natsu thought he could do. Considering he looked more like the princely type than the athletic type..

But Natsu just stood there dumbfounded.

What did he mean by 'last time'?

 _He's probably just nuts..nothing's going to stop me from helping Lucy now._

 **Heyy sorry for another short chapter :(. But can I say something? The problem with having a username like 'Lady Chaos' is that so many people call you 'Lady'xD It gets kind of weird. Considering I'm a Chaotic freak that feeds off the chaos of others.**

 **Yess...**

 **Yesss**


	21. Chapter 21

Natsu wasn't exactly sure what to think at this point. After going back to the man from before, forcing him to give Natsu the address to Lucy's house because he never actually gave it to him -it was a lot harder then he thought too, the man made him buy him a smoothie for some weird reason- but now he stood in front of Lucy's home. Or at least what he thought was her home.

Too be honest, he didn't know whether or not it was a home, or a town. The man had told Natsu not to be fooled. All of this property belongs to Jude Heartfilia. ALL of it. Why he needed a dozen normal sized houses with their own gardens, Natsu would never know.

The only thing that Natsu does know is that he needs to talk to her father. Right now.

But which house is her actual house?

Well he supposed the biggest house at the end with a large fountain with so many rare and exotic flowers surrounding it, the stone pathways will small rubies embedded in them answered his question. When he says the 'biggest' house, he means the biggest. Not just out of the ones in this property, but out of all the ones he's seen before. This house...was bigger than he thought possible.

Hell if that man hadn't warned Natsu about this place, he would've thought that it was from a movie. A movie set in the future where this house belonged to some guy with a gazillion dollars. He knew no one had this now..but in the future maybe!

Actually, cross that out, this guy might HAVE a GAZILLION dollars. Natsu definitely wouldn't be surprised if he did.

"Hello? May I help you?" A man goat said, approaching Natsu who was standing behind the fence of the house. Calling him a man goat, might've been mean, if it had not been true. If he hadn't of spoken, Natsu would've thought he was a well dressed goat standing on his hind legs. It almost looked like he had actual tusks. F*** it, he might still be a goat despite the fact that he talked.

"I'm here to see Jude Heartfilia." Natsu answered, trying to look formal, which didn't work very well considering he didn't even bother to zip up his vest nor wear a shirt underneath. Plus his pants were pretty baggy, he was unwashed...yeah he wouldn't be surprised if this man shooed him away.

"You?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow. It seemed like he was hiding something to be honest, like he knew Natsu. Natsu couldn't see his eyes because of his sunglasses, but by the way it moved it seemed like he was weary of him. Which was pretty confusing because Natsu was pretty sure he'd never seen this man in his life.

Well...somewhat sure he supposed. The tusks looked somewhat familiar?

"..Yes me?" Natsu said questionably, wondering why it was such a surprise that Natsu's the one going to talk to Jude.

 _You know.. that man from the mall kind of looked like a lion as well...and Gajeel's called Lucy Bunny-Girl before..maybe only animal people can come into the mansion?_

"Do you have.. a meeting with him?" The man asked, looking like he was debating on whether or not he should let Natsu in.

"..No?"

"Then I can't let you in." He stated professionally, turning his back away from Natsu but still decided to add in "Jude Heartfilia is a very busy man."

"I'm sure he is, picking out grooms for his only daughter." Natsu snapped, gripping the metal bars of the fenced door tightly "Taking her out of school, the one thing she enjoyed. What's next? Is he going to burn down her favourite library?"

The man stopped in his tracks and glanced back at Natsu with a sad face, it didn't last long though as he started to walk again. Natsu gripped the bars tighter until his hands ached, the anger in his chest rising and increasing.

"So what? You just don't care about her? Is that it? She's just the daughter of the man who pays you right?" He growled at him. The man didn't look back this time, he just kept walking until he was inside the mansion. Natsu grit his teeth, angry at the goat man. How he could just watch from the side lines like that when he has a chance to do something, Natsu would never know.

Actually, Natsu did know. He had watched from the side lines while she suffered, but now. Now he's helping her.

He's going to be her saving dragon whether goat man helps him or not.

Natsu placed both hands on one bar, holding on tightly as he brought up one leg, placing his foot on the bar. He then used his upper body strength and pulled himself up a bit more so he could grab onto a higher part of the bar. He placed his other foot on then repeated the process until he was at least half way up the bar and sweating like crazy. Natsu's got the muscles yeah, he's got the strength yeah, but after a week of no working out..this is definitely hard on him.

"What are you doing?" A female voice asked from behind him. Panic rushed through his body, thinking that this woman would try to stop him, as he slowly turned his head to see a pink haired young girl wearing a maid's outfit (?) and chains (?)

"N-Nothing.." He lied, pausing in his climb. Not even a good lie at that one.

"It looks like you're trying to sneak into the Heartfilia mansion." She stated obviously.

"No.." He sweatdropped. The girl took a few steps closer until she was in front of the gates, just underneath Natsu. He braced himself for..whatever this chick was about to do. She looked pretty damn scary.

But instead of some type of pain or something like that, he found himself swinging to the left along with the gate.

"It's open." She said after pushing the gate open.

"..Oh." Natsu mumbled sheepishly before dropping to the ground, hearing a non pleasant crack in his ankles. The pain went away rather quickly though, and he was able to walk again "Well..thanks?"

"Go save Princess, Natsu." The woman said with a smile, and Natsu nodded before running towards the mansion, completely oblivious to the fact that she knew his name.

When he got into the mansion...it was even more fancy on the inside. The room was decorated in paintings and rare flowers that he'd never seen before. The whole floor was a red carpet, the type you would see at a movie premiere. The walls were made of marble and there was a giant glass chandelier hanging from the roof with at least a dozen candles. They looked like the expensive candles too.

He didn't have any time to admire this place, nor did he want to, knowing that this was the reason Lucy has had a bad life. Instead he raised down the hallway, opening the door to every room until he could find the one that Jude was in. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. He has to do this.

He has to make this right.

That's what he kept telling himself, no fear lurked in him anymore. Not when he kept remembering Lucy's smiling face. Her face. The one...the one he loves.

He was brave up until that moment. The moment where he found Jude's office, where he faced the man that had ruined his love's life. Natsu expected himself to be brave, but his face.

That man's face..

And those two words...

"You again?"

 **Another short chapter D: Gah I'm awful!**

 ***Hands everyone a bat* You may hit me if you wish, I will not fight it.**

 **I'm so sorry D:**


	22. Chapter 22

"W-What?" Natsu stuttered and took a step back. This man...he..he was so familiar. The frown, the greed in his blue eyes, and that mustache. The mustache that haunted his dreams..

Everything came crashing onto him at once.

This room..he's stood in it before. He's faced this man before. He's loved Lucy before. He's..he couldn't remember it though. Not all of it. There were fragments of it, and just things that he knew. Nothing complete.

Was there ever anything complete in his world?

No..with Lucy he was complete. At least that's what he thought. But now, now he felt empty. Completely and utterly empty.

"Speak up, I don't have all day." The older man scoffed loudly before his eyes trailed back down to his paperwork, completely ignoring Natsu now. Natsu slumped backwards, leaning on the frame of the doorway, trying to sort everything out in his head. But he couldn't. He couldn't in the slightest. Because it hurt too much. To try and think. It was painful.

Emotionally and physically.

"If you aren't going to speak then I'm going to have to ask you to leave." The man stated without even looking up from whatever he was doing. Natsu couldn't speak though. He didn't want to.

He felt like any word he said would be the wrong one.

 _"Natsu...Natsu..."_

He jerked his head up at the voice, it was Lucy's voice. Not his Lucy. A..A younger Lucy. Not that young. Thirteen, fourteen maybe?

 _"You're so brave..yet so stupid.."_

A hospital..this conversation was taking place in a hospital. It wasn't a conversation though, Natsu wasn't speaking. Lucy was. Natsu was pretending to be asleep though. He didn't know the woman then though, but her words were comforting.

They were familiar.

 _"I love you Natsu...I always will..but you shouldn't love me..I only bring you pain."_

No..he wanted to deny it then. He wanted to tell her that wasn't true. But he couldn't. His throat wouldn't work, and he didn't remember the girl anyways. But there was just something about her.

Something that he needed.

Then everything just stopped. His whole life stopped, and he woke up completely in the medical room days later, forgetting the voice completely.

But now Natsu could remember it. He could remember that day in the hospital room.

And he was starting to remember what happened before.

 _"Jude Heartfilia?" a pink haired boy asked curiously, poking his head into a room. An office. There was a blonde haired man at the desk in the back, in front of a large window. The man looked up slightly and gave the boy a curious look before looking back down, as if he decided the boy wasn't worth his time._

 _The boy didn't take too kindly to that._

 _"Jude Heartfilia." He said more sternly and more demanding, the man didn't raise his eyes again though. The boy stayed where he was though, backing down didn't even cross his mind "I'm here to talk about Lucy's wedding."_

 _That didn't make him look up either._

 _Now the boy was getting ticked off. He slammed his fist into the wall beside him, not hard enough to break it, but there was definitely a dent in it then "I WANT TO TALK ABOUT LUCY'S WEDDING!"_

 _"You've made that quite clear, boy." Jude said, his fingers tracing along the piles of paper in front of him, but he still did not look up. The pink haired boy was clearly not worth his time._

 _"Then talk to me." The boy snapped, glaring at Jude. The goat-like servant that had been beside Jude stayed silent, but even through his sunglasses you could see that he was shocked. For no one talked that way to Jude. No one that still wanted to live._

 _It wasn't that Jude himself was scary, but it was that he knew people. That he was powerful in this world full of money. For he had the most._

 _"Why should I?" He looked up slightly this time, only to glare back at the pink haired boy "You're only a child."_

 _"And you're an old man." The boy retorted without hesitation. The man raised an eyebrow at it, but let it go quickly._

 _"Why are you doing this?" He sighed, looking back at his paperwork._

 _"Because I love her." The boy confessed, unaware of the blonde haired girl that had been listening in on the conversation._

 _"I don't particularly care."_

 _"Well you should, because if you keep treating her this way, I'll bring the press in." He threatened "I'll tell them how you treat her and your reputation will be ruined."_

 _The man looked up, a bit shocked by what the boy threatened but he didn't show it much. The other servant showed it much more. "You're threatening me?" The man laughed, a cold laugh that chilled the boy "You know who I am, don't you boy?"_

 _"I do. You're Lucy's dad, that's why I'm doing this." The boy stated, standing tall despite the glare that he was receiving from Jude now. The glare itself wasn't scary, no, it was how confident he was. How confident Jude was about what was going to happen. That the boy wasn't winning this._

 _"You think you're brave, boy, but you're just stupid." He laughed as he two figures emerged from the shadows._

 _"Natsu!" A girlish voice cried from outside, her voice pained as she saw the figures before he could._

 _And then everything went black._

 **Sorry for the short chapter :( I feel bad.**

 **But ooooooooooh :O What's going on? Where's Lucy? Who's the goat man?**

 **Will anyone ever guess who the goat man is?**

 **Oh and also..**

 **IF I GIVE YOU A BAT THAT DOES NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO TAKE IT, YOU THIEVES!**


	23. Chapter 23

"I-I know you.." Natsu stuttered, his back to the wall as he just stared wide eyed at the man. What he saw..it felt like a dream. It felt like a dream very much. But it wasn't. It wasn't at all.

"I wouldn't have thought I was very forgettable." Jude raised an eyebrow, his eyes piercing into Natsu.

"I-I.." Natsu fell backwards and onto the ground as memories crashed into his head all at once. Every single memory that he had forgotten. He didn't know he had forgotten them until now though. Sometimes he heard the voice though, in his dreams. He never thought that they might've been memories. Just..dreams. Dreams of a girl he wished he knew. He had no idea that he HAD known that girl. No..he knows Lucy. Why did Lucy lie to him though?

Why did she just..not tell him? She let her father break Natsu's world. The one that Natsu had grown to despise..and he was the one who had taken away his memories. So why..of all people.. did she let his world crash and burn in front of her father. As if he had won already.

No..Natsu couldn't put that burden on her. This wasn't her fault. This wasn't hers in the slightest. If anything it was his fault. And even if it wasn't, he had still done a terrible thing to her that he couldn't even forgive himself for. So instead...he was going to make things better for her. He was going to try and right his wrong. But look at him now, a coward. A coward in front of a man with a weird mustache.

"I'm here to tell you to stop." Natsu finally spoke up after convincing himself to. His tone was deep and was like a warning, maybe even threatening. But considering he was still sitting on the ground, it didn't do much effect.

"To stop what?" Jude looked at Natsu curiously.

Natsu stared at Jude, his eyes deadly now, as if he had summoned up all the courage he had when he was younger. No..he had more courage than that. Natsu wasn't even a little bit scared anymore "To stop being..an awful dad."

"Excuse me?" Jude looked shocked at Natsu's demand, as if he had just been shot with an arrow.

"You heard me. Knock. It. Off." Natsu growled, slowing his words down as if Jude was deaf and couldn't hear him. That seemed to get Jude ticked off even more, but he tried not to show it, Natsu could see it in his eyes though.

"What makes you think I'm a bad father?" Jude raised an eyebrow as if he genuinely didn't know. Natsu had a feeling that he did know though, and was just curious as to what Natsu thought.

"The fact that you force your daughter into marriage. You took away her dream, so you can have money. You're not even poor, you're filthy f***ing rich, why in the world would you need MORE money?" Natsu scoffed "Father's are supposed to love and care for their children, your children are not business opportunities."

"At least I didn't abandon my child." Taunting. That's what Jude was doing now. He was bringing in Natsu's past. He was..He was making fun of Natsu. Because Lucy wasn't abandoned. He was showing off, that he could find out Natsu's past. Even when Natsu didn't remember it. Natsu had only known about before was because Makarov told him, but Makarov never told him about Lucy.

Maybe he didn't know?

"I would rather be abandoned then have you as my dad." Natsu snapped angrily, glaring dagger straight into the man "My father had a reason, you're just greedy."

"How do you know yours didn't leave you for greed?" Jude smirked, as if he had won. But Natsu was only getting started.

"Because he left me this." Natsu felt his hand go up to his neck, clutching his scarf "While you leave Lucy with nothing but her own tears."

Silence now. As if he didn't know what else to say, or as if he thought Natsu had already lost. Natsu kept going though.

"You only think of her as an object you can use to benefit yourself. What kind of father is that? An awful one, just like I said. You need to learn to respect your family before you lose them, because in the end, family and friends are all you've got. Money's just paper. Everything you have here," Natsu looked around to show all the expensive items "Just objects. They do nothing for you. Your family and friends are the one's who comfort you. They're the ones who love you. Not objects, not money, not business partners. Family and friends. You're nothing without them, and they're nothing without you."

Jude stood up this time, staring down at his desk, sweat dripping from his forehead but he said nothing else. Natsu stayed silent this time as well, not sure if he had gotten through to Jude or not. After some moments of uncomfortable silence, Natsu finally spoke up "That's what I wanted to say. I'm done here now. But don't think this is the end."

"Wait." Jude demanded quietly as Natsu had turned to leave. He peered his head back at Jude curiously, the old man started to talk again "You came here before. You said words..just like those. And I hurt you for that, I took away your memories. So why come back? Why is this so important?"

"Because I love Lucy." Natsu stated without a second thought "And she's my friend, so I'm nothing without her, just like I said."

More silence.

"You're brave lad, you're brave." Jude muttered, looking up now to look at Natsu in the eyes "Coming here a second time..you know..you were the reason Lucy couldn't get married last time." Natsu raised an eyebrow as the man continued "The man Lucy was going to marry saw what happened to you and immediately disapproved. I got mad. I got really mad and blamed it on you. I guess it was actually my fault then eh?"

A blonde haired girl that had been watching the interaction secretly showed herself at the doorway, tears clung to her eyes as she stared at her father.

"I'm sorry Natsu..and I'm sorry Lucy." Jude looked back at his daughter. Natsu stepped to the side to give Jude a clearer view of Lucy "You may marry anyone you want...I do recommend this Natsu here..he seems to have a way with words."

"He does.." Lucy nodded in agreement, walking more into the room so that she was in front of Jude's desk, Natsu couldn't help but smile when he saw the hug. As the two hugged, Natsu stepped out of the room then out of the house. He hoped that would make up for what he had done before, but he still wouldn't forgive himself for what he did to Lucy. So instead, he just left before he could cause her anymore pain.

 **Hee I hoped you guys liked that. Sorry for the late update :P I'm awful but I'm running out of money AND bats so you guys don't get anymore of them.**


	24. Chapter 24

Natsu didn't know what to feel at the moment. Relief? Joy? Sadness? Anger? No, he knew anger wasn't there at all. He could never feel angry looking at the blonde haired girl. He watched as the professor and Lucy talked about something that Natsu hadn't been paying attention to. Something about coming back or something. But Natsu didn't care much about that. He just watched for any..anger? Any sadness that Lucy might hold in case her father lied.

He kept watching as Lucy returned to her seat, not even looking at him. That was the part that confused him. Confused his own feelings. Natsu wanted to distance himself from Lucy, but it still hurt him. A lot more than he would like to admit. No, that wasn't fair. He was thinking about his reputation again. About being embarrassed..

He's a bastard.

Just a bastard.

Speaking of bastards, he noticed that Cobra hadn't been around lately. Like..at all. He expected to see Cobra in the halls maybe or on his rock, but he didn't. Not that Natsu was looking, it was just an expectation. Natsu didn't want to see Cobra, but he couldn't help but wonder where he was. Maybe he was sick or something.

As the teacher started to...well do what teachers do, Natsu did what most students would do (by 'most' that would just be the few guys in the back and Natsu.). Zone out and pretend to pay attention. Though Natsu was slightly different this time. He didn't pretend to pay attention, it wasn't worth the energy. Instead he just laid his head on the desk and started to daydream. Normally he day dreamed of normal guy things like video games and boobs but not this time.

This time..he just thought of nothing.

He supposed that's because without Lucy he was nothing, and even though he didn't realize it before, he's always been just nothing without her. Lucy made Natsu..Natsu. And he lost her now.

Because he was stupid.

But he wouldn't let himself beg for forgiveness, to be..something. He wouldn't be selfish this time. For once in his life, he would not be selfish. He wouldn't make Lucy sad again. He wouldn't do things for himself.

Lucy deserved better.

She always did.

"Natsu...Natsu.." A voice started to say but Natsu wasn't listening. Instead he just stared blankly at the board while the rest of the class made their way out of the class.

"Natsu.."

Maybe he could quit coming here, so Lucy could be without him. It's not like he ever actually did anything anyways. Sometimes he wondered why he even came to school if he didn't do anything.

Well, Lucy helped him a lot and he actually started to enjoy school.

But that stopped.

Maybe Natsu could just work at Mcdonalds the rest of his life.

"NATSU!" The voice yelled, snapping him out of his thoughts and making him fall off of his chair.

"Ow..what the hell?" He complained and looked up to see the teacher staring directly at him, not angry...but just annoyed.

"Class is over Natsu.." He sighed, placing a hand on his forehead. Natsu looked around the class sheepishly before huffing as if it wasn't his fault. There wasn't an obvious change in his personality, especially if you weren't friends, so no one really thought otherwise when Natsu didn't leave the class when they did.

Except one person.

* * *

Natsu sighed as he walked down the hallways, deciding to just skip the next class. He wasn't in the mood. He didn't think he would ever be in the mood for class again. Not that he was much before.

He felt his phone buzzed but ignored it like normal. It had been buzzing a lot lately. Probably just Gray again though. Or maybe Mira..maybe Lisanna...probably not Elfman. Unless he was yelling at him to be a man.

But he just didn't understand.

And Natsu didn't feel like explaining it to him when he just wouldn't understand.

However, he did hear some rumors about Cobra getting kicked out of school for sexual harassment though. THAT was some good news to Natsu. Though he did feel a little guilty since he was the one that took the pictures.

"Are you avoiding me?" A voice suddenly spoke up behind him, making him jump up slightly and turn around to see a certain blonde haired girl. Instead of making the usual dumb comment about everyone trying to scare him today, he just stayed quiet and turned back around as if she wasn't there.

"Okay now I know you're avoiding me." She stated, walking beside him now while he continued to look away from her.

"I want to be alone.." Natsu said quietly, not trying to be mean.

"Remember all the times I told you to go away?" Lucy said, looking directly at his face, which made it harder for him to look away "Not going to happen buster."

Natsu snorted, not realizing that he did before looking even further away to pretend that it didn't happen.

"Ha! Caught you!" Lucy announced loudly and pointed to his face "You're still Natsu."

"Never said I wasn't." He said, trying to make it sound like he was uninterested in her.

"Natsu..I want to talk.." Lucy finally said quietly and stepped in front of him to cut him off. The look she gave him was sincere, and made her extremely cute, but Natsu just looked away. He didn't make any move to walk around her though. Which he cursed himself for.

"I want to thank you..my father..he's much better with me now. It's like he's a whole new person." She said, her big onyx eyes looking into his. He couldn't stop himself from looking back this time.

"You shouldn't thank me..." He muttered, trying to tear his eyes from hers, but he couldn't. It was like her eyes were magnets.

"I should." She said stubbornly and took a step forward "I trust you."

"What?" He asked, confused by the last statement.

"I trust you. I know..I know you didn't actually do anything to me at the time the picture was taken..and you probably had a good reason to take it." She grabbed his hand as she looked up at him, he didn't even try to take his hand back as a few tears fell down his face.

"No. I was selfish. I had no reason. None whatsoever." He shouted, angry, but not as her. Never at her. At himself. "I was selfish! You deserve a better friend!"

"Natsu.."

"No, you deserve so much better than me. I only bring you pain Lucy. I was scared for my reputation so I took that picture. I was stupid and a fool. I'll always be stupid and a fool." He over towered her now, not realizing that he had grabbed her hand back.

"I know..you're an idiot." Lucy said deadpan as she looked up at him, their faces barely inches apart "But you've never hurt me Natsu.. You've always been brave for my sake. I'm the one that hurt you."

"You're not." Natsu stated, repeating her words "You've never hurt me."

"Natsu..I don't care what people saw anymore." She whispered, intertwining their fingers with no resistance from Natsu "I just..I care about you Natsu."

"You shouldn't."

"But I do." She leaned in closer to him "I always have..and you leaving me would hurt me more than anything else you've done."

Natsu stayed silent, not sure how to reply. WAS he hurting Lucy by leaving her? No..this would save her more pain wouldn't it?

He didn't have any time to think about it really as Lucy pressed her lips against his. It was as if all of his willpower left him as he kissed her back, his free hand cupping her cheek. He didn't want the kiss to ever stop, and it seemed like she didn't either as it went on, only stopping every ten seconds to breathe.

"I love you Natsu.." She breathed when they broke apart.

"I love you too.."

That's when he decided, that he couldn't leave her.

Ever.

Again.

 **Mmm this might be the last chapter, might not. I might put in an epilogue..**


	25. Chapter 25

"Daddy! Daddy!" A pinkhaired little girl only about the height of the older one's waist, an only around the age of seven ran towards him, "Oni-chan is picking on me again!"

"Again?" Natsu questioned and picked up the little girl, "What's he doing this time?"

"He's saying that dragons are better than zodiac signs!" The girl cried into her dad's chest. Natsu couldn't help but chuckle at that. This girl was a lot like her mother. Already at the age of seven and she could name off all the constellations in the sky.

"That's because they can!" Her brother spoke up, running towards the two, "Dragons can beat anything!"

"No they can't! They can't beat all of the zodiac signs!"

"Yes they can!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Kids...come on...why can't we just agree that dragons are better?" Natsu questioned, only to receive a horrifying look from his daughter and a smug one from his son.

"What was that, Natsu?" A certain blonde haired woman asked from behind him. He looked back slightly to see his beautiful wife leaning on the doorway with a curious/smug look on her face.

"N-Nothing.." Natsu stuttered as he let his daughter down to fully turn around and face his wife.

"Are you sure? I'm pretty sure I heard you say that dragons could beat the Zodiac Spirits?" There was an evil glint in her eyes as she stared directly at Natsu.

"Y-You heard wrong.." He sweatdropped, knowing this was the end for him.

"Now you're saying I'm wrong?" She raised an eyebrow, deliberately taunting him.

"N-No.." He sighed. He already imagined himself digging his own grave. The shovel in hand, watching the dirt fly out the hole and into a small pile. Yeah, he's dead. Oh so dead. Oh so very dead.

"Then you're saying that I heard right?"

"...You know what? I think I'm gonna go get some dinner!" Natsu called out and headed for the door, dodging Lucy's grab at him as he eagerly opened it and ran outside. He didn't expect to find himself in the garden with a naked man on top of him. Well..half naked.

"Ugh, what the hell Flame Brain?" A certain dark blue haired man grumble as he and Natsu fell of the front steps and into the garden Lucy had worked hard on.

He may have had a chance before, but yeah. That's gone. He's screwed. So badly screwed.

"What the hell YOU, Ice Prick?" Natsu snapped back and pushed the guy off of him. It didn't work out how he wanted though. Instead of Gray flying and crashing into the sun like he hoped for, Gray ended up rolling onto more of the flowers Lucy worked so hard to grow.

Why had the Gods forsaken him today?

"Natsu? What's going on?" Lucy peeked out the doorway, Juvia, Gray's wife, standing beside her with a small box. Natsu winced as he saw the twitch on Lucy when she just stared at her destroyed garden. The one that she put her soul and blood into it.

"Daddy's gonna die~ Daddy's gonna die~" His children sung as they jumped around in circles.

"Kids...go play in your rooms.." Lucy told the children, not even looking at them now.

"No! Don't go kids!" Natsu yelled and reached out for them, but they were already gone.

That's when his pain started.

"OW! OW! OW!" He screamed as Lucy kept kicking and punching him, "I FEEL LIKE THIS IS AN ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP!"

"It's not! Shut up!" Lucy yelled as she finally stopped with her assaults, ignoring the weird looks she got from neighbours that walked by and that one couple that hid their children from Lucy's sight.

"Juvia's never seen Lucy-san this violent.." Juvia sweatdropped while Gray only chuckled, "You need to pay more attention."

"She does this a lot lately.." Natsu muttered as he sat up, earning a smack from Lucy.

"I do not. Shut up." Lucy glared at him while he made a gesture motion that said 'SEE?'

"She's gotten more violent since we got married!" Natsu complained, earning another smack.

"That's because I've learned how much of an idiot you really are!" Lucy exclaimed teasingly.

"Ouch Luce...that hurt..." He muttered, clutching his heart. Lucy rolled her eyes as she grabbed his scarf, pulling him into a sweet kiss. Natsu kissed her back with no hesitation, wrapping his hands around her back and pulling her closer. Her hands let go of his scarf and made their way around his neck. The kiss lasted for a little while before they heard Gray cough, loudly.

"Still here.." Gray muttered as the two separated,looking obviously annoyed.

"I know." Natsu gave him a grin and wrapped an arm around Lucy, pulling her into his chest, "So..why are you guys here?"

"Because Juvia and Gray-sama have news!" Juvia exclaimed eagerly, holding her stomach. Lucy widened her eyes and smiled brightly as she hugged Juvia excitedly.

Natsu raised an eyebrow out of confusion as he asked "Wait...what's going on?"

"She's pregnant, you dumb ass." Gray rolled his eyes at Natsu. Juvia gave a very excited nod as she hugged Lucy back, obviously happy by this. Gray was happy as well, though if you didn't know him well enough, you wouldn't be able to see it.

Natsu widened his eyes and smiled lightly before laughing, "HA! Good luck! I've got two brats and I'm dying already!"

"DADDY PILE!" His daughter yelled at that exact time as she ran out the door and jumped off the stairs, onto Natsu. Her brother followed almost right after, tackling their father to the ground again.

"Ack! SEE? SEE WHAT I MEAN?" Natsu chuckled as he rolled around with his children, playfighting with them. He couldn't help but smile at the moment, appreciating the family and friends he had now. He never had a single regret about meeting Lucy or telling her father off now. If he hadn't had done it, worst things would've happened by far.

And it seemed like everyone was happy now.

Though Lucy's father died about a year later, Lucy donated all of the money she got to charity. She even got his house, but she didn't live there. She and Natsu had decided to live a normal live in the city. So now Lucy was an inspiring author and Natsu had a very well paying job. The kids were happy. Their friends got good jobs and were getting their own families as well.

Even Sting was happier. Sting was obviously pissed when he found out everything that happened, which got his father pissed at Jude. But Jude knocked some sense into Sting's father. Sting's father then couldn't deal with his atrocious behavior and kicked him out of the house until he learned his lesson. Surprisingly enough, he did learn his lesson and is now a respected business man. He even had a son with a poor girl named Yukino, and his ex spy is the child's godfather.

Even the group Natsu used to hang out with in college got their acts together and are now living a normal life.

Yeah..everything turned out better this way.

And when he looked at his family, he would never regret it. Because this is what he's wanted. This is what he's always wanted..

 **I hope you guys like the epilogue. But yeah, the story's now over. It's kind of sad, because I liked writing this story but I'm also pretty happy. I just think it's awesome how I'm able to complete a story. It took a while though eh? And just for the record, I've noticed all the reviews and followers and favourites. You've all made me extremely happy and have pushed me to keep going.**

 **And do you know how amazing that actually is? I'm horrible with commitments but I never seem to stop writing fanfictions. I've even gotten myself into writing original stories!**

 **I used to think that I could never actually have a chance at being an author or anything like that, but you guys are so amazing and have given me so much hope. So thank you all.**

 **I know, I know, mushy mushy stuff. xD I'm just happy to have that out there.**

 **Well...I hope you all have a nice day and enjoy life!**


End file.
